The Only Exception
by GrizzlyBear n.n
Summary: Don't really feel like giving anything away, so it'd be best if you read it to find out for yourself :    RATED: T maybe M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,  
>it's been a while since i started a new story and even when i did upload my last story, i didn't finish it D;<br>this one i promise i'll finish and if i don't you can all virtually slap me or something stupid, i've been meaning to go through my other stories and try and work something into them so i can continue but i had an idea fro this story and it's been aaaages since i actually had an idea for a story.  
>I haven't exactly written this one in chapters, i'm up to 14,000 words on the original document but i try to keep my chapters at roughly 1,000 - 2,000 words each.<br>I'd love for whoever reads this to review more the 1,2 or 3 words something that isn't just 'update soon' or something like that, i'm more likely to update once a day or so if i can actually see that people are enjoying it ;3**

**Read it and Enjoy.**  
><strong>Oh don't forget to review! ;D<strong>

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Bella, the innocent human that had captured all our hearts in various different ways tossed and turned tangling herself in the sheets of her tiny single bed. She was mumbling in her sleep again, this wasn't anything new she did it on a regular basis this time she was saying 'no dad don't eat the cheese!' I pressed my lips in a tight line so I didn't wake her with my laughter. Someone was getting closer and closer to the house their emotions were going from rage to betrayal and even a bit of hurt.<p>

Shit, Edward was supposed to be hunting.

I sent Bella some of that emotion in hopes she'd wake as he reached her room and direct all of it at him before ducking out the window and taking off back home through the tree tops in hopes Edward would wait until after seeing his precious human before chasing after me. It seemed that luck was on my side, for now. I reached home to find Alice pacing the front porch if she wasn't careful she'd run straight down into the ground.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me he was coming back?" Her head shot up at the sound of my voice, she knew I wasn't mad and judging by the smile on her face, she wasn't either.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" she launched herself at me and I caught her effortlessly and she spun around so she was perched on my back. "I did call, at least ten times and each time I called it went straight to voicemail" her hand flicked from my shoulder around the back of my head until it collided with a solid 'SMACK!'

"Jesus Christ, Alice!" She jumped off my back before I could throw her off.

"Next time maybe try charging your phone you big idiot! Imagine if the rest of the family found out because Eddie had to explain why he'd thrown you through the walls of Bella's neighbours place!" She tried to fight off the giggle that tried to explode and of course, she lost that fight.

Alice wasn't my wife, she had been at one point but she'd seen a vision she wouldn't tell me about that ended our marriage. Neither of us had the heart to explain it to Carlisle or Esme, our parental figures, we didn't think about it in case the know-it-all mind reading brother picked up on the thoughts, we didn't have to worry about Emmett he wouldn't pick up on anything this deep... Rosalie on the other hand though we might have to worry about, I was picking up feelings of betrayal from her over the past couple of weeks. It wouldn't surprise me if she knew; she didn't seem to say much unless something was seriously wrong, well at least she'd be on my side. She already hates the idea of Bella being with Edward and she won't explain to anyone why.

"Jazz, go for a run up north and don't come back until the sun is rising, the rest of the family will be home in about two minutes and Edward won't come home until sunrise. He'll be murderous when he gets here but I've got it covered" Alice spoke quickly before hugging me and then dancing up the porch steps again.

"Thanks Ali, you really are my best friend" I dashed out of the field our house sat in, making sure to run on the opposite side of Forks to Bella's house, sticking to the trees.

**Alice POV  
><strong>

"Alice what was that all about?" Rosalie watched as Alice jumped, how someone sneaks up on a vampire no one knows.

"Damn it Rosalie! What'd you hear?" Alice was quick to grab her sister's arm and pull her into the house.

"Oh just the bit about you telling Jasper to run north and not to come back until sunrise and that Edward will be murderous when he gets home but you have that covered. Oh and then there was the part where Jasper called you his best friend, so Alice what the hell is going on?"

"Rose, you better not mess any of this up or I swear the family will go up in flames but I can't explain now, everyone else will be home in thirty seconds. I promise I'll explain, just not now" I was frantic, if Rosalie had gotten past my visions who knew what else could happen.

"Alice one question, are you and Jasper still.. y'know, married?" I frowned down at the floor; maybe Rosalie wasn't as shallow as everyone thought. I looked up opening my mouth to respond when the front door burst open and Emmett came in followed by Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice dear, where's Jasper?" Esme asked after glancing around only to find that he wasn't here.

"He wanted to go hunting north of Forks, I saw no danger and he didn't want me to come so I let him go" I shrugged before grabbing my laptop it was time I got some new clothes for everyone, there hadn't been an order delivered to the house for at least a month and Bella wasn't included in that last order.

It was about five minutes before sunrise when they front door was shattered to pieces only to reveal a furious Edward with his eyes pitch black and his hands balled into tight fists.

"Alice!" he snarled "where is he? Where is your pitiful excuse for a husband?" I shut the lid of my laptop before sliding it under the couch, there was no need to buy another laptop after all.

"Edward, Jasper's been hunting all night. What's going on?" it wasn't difficult to lie to him, I had learnt to block him out years ago.

"_Your _husband has been in _my _Bella's room, again!" he bellowed even though every member of the family would be able to hear him, clear as day.

"Edward, you're crazy Jazzman doesn't say more than five words to her while she's here, why would he be in her bedroom. You're the creepy one that likes to watch her sleep" Emmett appeared at the foot of the stairs Rosalie wasn't far behind him and it was obvious that she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm not crazy nor am I _creepy, _Emmett. He was in there, I could smell him." He was trying to calm down but it wasn't going to happen.

"Edward, I was in Bella's room tonight. I had a vision she was going to see the pup so I stuck around her place to make sure she didn't" I wasn't lying exactly, I had seen a vision of her sneaking off but it wasn't tonight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was more enraged that before, even the idea of Jacob and Bella being friends sickened him.

"You needed to hunt or you would have drained her dry. You aren't superman Edward and even if you were, Bella would be your kryptonite."

"_That's _why you didn't come hunting, so you could watch over his little _pet_?" Rosalie's anger sounded real but the expression on her face didn't match up, she was finally play along.

"Rosalie, watch it" Carlisle's voice came from the banister of the third level, of course he was watching from up there with Esme at his side.

"Well I'm certainly not going to let Edward kill her because she was off playing with the puppies" I wouldn't mind too much, Edward wouldn't be able to kill her as it is. Emmett would strangle him before he laid a finger on Bella's body which would be pretty difficult seeing as we don't have to breathe anyway.

"It wouldn't be that big of a loss anyway." Rosalie shrugged. Edward snarled and launched himself through the air at Rosalie which was when Jasper made his perfectly timed entrance by side tackle Edward so he landed away from all of us. The whoosh of air that travelled past told us all that Carlisle and Esme had made their descent down the stairs.

They fought on the floor of the lounge room while Esme shrieked at them not to go near her coffee table, she adored that thing, It was probably as old as she was! While they fought I made my way silently and unnoticed out the front door before taking off in the direction of Bella's house. On my way over there I was hit with a vision, Edward was going to make Jasper leave it couldn't happen, Carlisle and Esme would never allow it, would they? When I came out of the vision I was just outside Bella's house, I made the jump to her window with no hassle. Bella, wake up! Damn it Bella, wake up! She rolled over trying to avoid waking up, of course this would be early for her, Charlie was already at work which was normal of course.

"Alice...? Why are you in my room? Where's Edward? Is he okay?" she went from sleepy to alarmed in about a millisecond.

"Edward is going to make Jasper leave! Jasper was in here last night and I tried to cover for him saying it was me but by the look of my vision, he didn't buy it. Bella get up and help me stop this!" she scurried out of bed tripping on an item of clothing that had been left in the middle of her floor. I caught her with no problem, thank god for vampire strength. After she'd jumped into a pair of skinny leg jeans I pulled a jacket from her wardrobe before pulling her down the stairs so she could slip her shoes on.

"Come _on_Bella, we don't have time to be human right now!" I threw the front door open and she went down the stairs without tripping, "Bella you honestly don't think we're going to take your truck do you? Have you seen how slow that thing goes?"

"Alice! There is nothing wrong with my truck! How else do you expect to get me to the house?"

"Bella have you seen how slow it goes? And quite obviously we're going to run, now come ON!" clasping her hand in mine I pulled her over to the forest "You can either get on my back or I can carry you bridal style, take your pick."

"If I was to get on your back my feet would probably drag along the floor," I growled "okay, okay carry me!" I laughed before grabbing her and running faster than ever before through the damp forest. 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's the end of this chapter, thing.<br>I try to say whatever needs to be said in authors notes either above or below the chapter i've uploaded most recently because i know how annoying it is to be like 'OH! another chapter!' only to find it's actually just an authors note.**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed ;3  
>Review and if you're lucky, i'll update another one soon. ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

**Read it and Enjoy.**

**Oh don't forget to review! ;D**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I kept my eyes shut tightly while Alice ran, wouldn't want to throw up on her shoes today she'd kill me! Edward was going to throw his brother out? Surely Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let that happened, Esme always went on about how she loved them all equally surely that meant Edward couldn't throw a tantrum and demand Jasper leave even I thought that was stupid. Alice came to an immediate halt and I felt my feet hit the ground and then my ears were met with various voices shouting at each other.

"Come on Bella it's your time to shine!" Alice grinned at me pulling me forward.

Emmett was holding Edward back while Carlisle and Rosalie stood as a wall between the two of them and Jasper who was straightening his shirt, I noticed the windows of the lounge room were smashed, are you kidding? They'd actually gone _through _the windows?

"What the hell?" I whispered without realising and of course, they all heard me, Rosalie rolled her eyes before walking over to stand by a silent Esme.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Alice shouldn't have brought you here, Jasper is not your problem" Edward was hissing, was he a feral cat or something?

"Edward, Jasper is your brother nothing will ever change that. He your brother just as much as Emmett is, he is the son of Carlisle and Esme just as much as you or Emmett are, he belongs with this family as much as you or I do. If you send him away you will not only be upsetting Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, you will also be sending away my best friend. Alice is Jaspers mate, if he goes, so does she. Rosalie, Emmett and you would lose both a brother and sister, Carlisle and Esme would lose a daughter and a son. Each decision you choose, all have problems. If you make him leave today, don't even bother coming into my room tonight" I walked behind Carlisle's back, as far away from Edward as I could and he hissed at Jasper, "also Edward, you are not a feral cat nor are you seven years old. Here, in this country we communicate with voices." I continued over to Esme and a shocked Rosalie who looked like they were trying to contain their laughter which was probably true.

When I was in the safety of Esme's arms Emmett lost it, letting go of Edward before collapsing on the ground in a fit of laughter closely followed by Alice and Rosalie except they kept themselves standing, Jasper's smirk was about as close as he could get to laughter without having Edward tackle him to the ground again which would bowl Carlisle over too.

"Esme, you wouldn't happen to have any food in the house by any chance would you?"

"Oh of course dear! Come inside and we'll find something" We walked into the house with Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice following. Rosalie was worrying me a bit; she avoided me as much as possible.  
>Esme cooked some bacon and scrambled two eggs; Alice toasted and buttered the bread, Carlisle sat in the chair next to me with a concerned look on his face while Rosalie pulled a plate out of the cupboard.<p>

After wolfing down my breakfast Alice dragged me upstairs to play Bella barbie and Rosalie even sat in while we did that, I could hear Esme muttering to herself as she passed the bedroom door occasionally. We must have spent hours in Alice's room before her head shot up as she darted to the window.

"Damn it! Edward is _unbelievable_, Rose stay here with Bella" Alice ordered before a sound much like thunder echoed from the front yard. Rosalie was looking through the window, her mouth set in a hard line, the boys were fighting again, no doubt. I backed towards the door slowly hoping she wouldn't notice, I was an idiot if I actually thought that would work.

"You're going to have to be far more quiet if you want to get away without be noticing Bella," Rose sighed.

"Rosalie, I know you don't like me it's blatantly obvious but I can't stand up here while the fight no matter what Alice says. Why is Edward so angry with Jasper anyway?" I sat down on Alice's bed.

"You honestly don't know why he's fighting with him? Edward caught Jasper's scent all over your room; Alice tried to cover for him but saying she was in there wasn't exactly a good excuse. Edward's always going to freak out that Jasper is going to slip up and bite you, but I have faith in my brother than no one else does. He wouldn't be around if he thought he was going to hurt you. If you want to go down there, be my guest I'm not going to keep you locked away." She signalled with her hand towards the door.

When I reached the first floor of the Cullen house, I was met with more yelling.

"Damn it Edward stay out of my head!" Alice's voice rang clearly through the first floor.

"Alice what are you hiding?" I could see out the window now and Edward was crouched down opposite Alice.

"Edward, what are you doing now?" Rosalie screeched from behind me.

"Rose stay out of this, She's hiding something and it's not fair!" he sounded like a child that wasn't getting his own way.

"Edward, you're acting like a baby! For the love of God, grow up!" Rosalie spoke my thoughts.

He opened his mouth to reply when his eyes darkened to onyx black and his head whipped around to face Jasper.

"Tell me you don't Jasper" Edward snarled and Jasper looked down at the ground with guilt written across his face, this seemed to drive Edward over the edge, this was an Edward I never thought I'd see after the attack with James. Edward charged at Jasper, colliding with him and the impact sent them back into the nearest tree knocking it over as they fell to the ground. Various figures blurred around me as Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett moved to separate the boys again while Esme came to stand by me. Edward resumed the feral cat look and Alice's giggles seemed to agree.

"Leave" Edward hissed and everyone froze. "Get _out _of here, Bella doesn't need you! GO!" He snarled, Jasper backed away from everyone glancing at me and then at Alice before taking off through the forest.

"Alice, take me home" She wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying though, her eyes were trained on Edward's grin.

"You're a selfish bastard Edward, a selfish bastard." She frowned before looking back at me. "I'll take you home in a second Bella, go get the keys and hop in my Porsche" she smiled lightly but it didn't meet her eyes. I nodded as I retreated into the house to collect her keys I heard what sounded like a slap echo through the front door which I'd left open.

When I walked out the door again Edward was there on his knees his eyes begging for me to forgive him, I walked straight past him not giving him a second glance. I walked over to Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, I hugged Emmett and he spun me round in a circle, I nodded at Rosalie and she even gave me a half smile back I then turned and hugged Carlisle and Esme each of them placing a kiss on the top of my head. After saying goodbye to my second family I headed over to Alice, before I could get over to her Edward had darted in front of me pulling me against his chest. I struggled against him which only seemed to make him hold on that extra bit tighter. Emmett and Alice growled at him.

"Bella, love, please don't make me beg," I wasn't going to look at him.

"Edward, get your hands _off _me" I groaned.

"Edward, man, don't do anything you'll regret, let her go dude" Emmett's voice got louder as he came into my line of sight.

"I need her forgiveness, I can't have her made at me Em" he decided to change his approach, he loosened his hold on me and his voice changed to one that would belong to someone who's dog had just died.

"Edward, let go! You did exactly what I told you not to do, you sent him away! Get off me Edward!" he was looking over me at one of the others, they must have been thinking something that struck a nerve because he released his hold on me and dropped to the floor. Emmett pulled up in his arms before running me over to the Porsche, he let my feet hit the ground so I could slide into Alice's beautiful car and I wound down the window for him.

"I'm sorry Bells, call me when you're ready for us to visit again, promise?" he stuck his pinky finger through the open window and I grasped it with mine.

"I promise Em," he always knew how to make me smile, even on the worst days.

I closed my eyes and felt the car hum to life before Alice set off for Charlie's place, she didn't have the radio on, so there must have been something she wanted to say.

"Alice, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I didn't open my eyes it made these car trips far more bearable.

"I had a vision before.. you, well... I couldn't see you Bella, you'd disappeared!" was she forgetting about the wolves? I didn't see Jacob very often but when I did it was always out of the blue and what better time to see him than while I'm not talking to Edward, _perfect_! "Bella! What did you just decide? Now I can't see anyone!"

"Alice, where's Jasper gone?" I looked over at her and saw her eyes widen in alarm.

"Please Bella, let's not do anything stupid now, he'll come home when he feels he needs to"

"Alice, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I am not Lauren _Mallory_" I watched her shudder at the name "I want to know that he has somewhere to go, Edward was a mighty jerk today and I'm not going to let it slide."

"Fine, I can already tell you won't give up. We have family in Canada, Denali, that's where I see him going right now, the others don't think he's stupid enough to go up there, but he will" she grinned and looked at me.

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate you not hiding things from me like everyone else seems to do" by now we were sitting out the front of Charlie's and when I opened the door she screwed her nose up.

"You really are my best friend Bella, but I'm going to have to go now it appears you have visitors of the puppy variety" she giggled and kissed my cheek before I climbed out the door. "Don't be a stranger Bella; I want a phone call every night!" I nodded and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one done and dusted :)<br>I'm sorry to those of you who liked Bella without a backbone... if that's even possible, I really didn't like the way she just went along with everything and almost if not all of the stories I write Bella will have a backbone because she should be able to stand up for herself.**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed ;3  
><strong>**Pretty, pretty please review :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

**Don't think i have anything to say this time round but it's continuing on from Bella's POV last chapter C;**

**Read it and Enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I opened the front door to Charlie's place to the smell of something horrid burning, and the room temperature was far too high which made me wonder; how many wolves had Charlie invited over?<p>

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled kicking off my shoes by the door.

"Bells, in here! We have company, we're just ordering pizza" I walked into the kitchen to find Billy squinting at a menu he was holding, Jacob was horsing about with Embry and Quil and Charlie was sifting through all the other fast food menus we'd collected. When the boys finally noticed me a chorus of "BELLA!" rang out through the room making Charlie and Billy jump before Jacob snatched me up into his warm bear hug. He tensed which made me realise I must smell like Edward and I tried wriggling out of his hold.

"Oi Jacob! You gotta share her!" Quil and Embry whined.

"Hey Dad, I think I'm going to go for a quick shower, don't worry about pizza for me, I'll find something to eat later" I placed a wet sloppy kiss on Jacob's cheek and he released me from his hold slowly enough so I didn't land on my butt when he let go but fast enough so I couldn't kiss him again.

"Gross Bells! You could've just asked me to let you go!" His grin said he wasn't mad.

"But this was way more fun; can't you tell by the grin on my face?" I giggled before heading up the stairs so he couldn't attack me again.

After washing my hair and scrubbing my body in hopes of removing all scent of vampire for the boys I stepped out, missing the warmth of the running water automatically. I made the quick dash from the bathroom to my bedroom thankful to whoever was out there that I didn't trip and fall. After getting dressed I went down the stairs to find the boys in the lounge room, Charlie in his arm chair, Billy in his chair and the three boys taking up space on the couch. I walked around Jacob's side of the couch before flopping into his lap while he was in mid sentence. His arm curled around my waist and he whispered;

"Much better" in my ear before continuing his intense baseball talk with Charlie. The doorbell rang and Charlie jumped up to answer the door.

"Not with the Cullen's tonight, Bella?" All of Billy's conversations revolved around the Carlisle and his family when no one else was around.

"Nope, not tonight I was going to spend it at home but now that Jacob's here I might torture him with a sleepover" he groaned playing the part really well and Billy chuckled.

"It's good to see you again Bella, it feels like it's been ages" I nodded my head, agreeing.

"It doesn't have to be like that Billy, you and Jacob can come and visit anytime. We're just a phone call away." I threw my head back over Jacob's shoulder as I heard Charlie closing the door. I got off Jacob, deciding on perching on the arm rest instead.

"Oh! Jacob, I have to talk to you later" I ran a hand through his hair before going into the kitchen to find some chicken noodle soup. While I was waiting for the kettle to boil I heard the front door slam just before Jacob came to join me in the kitchen.

"Who went out the door?" I asked while pouring the hot water into my coffee mug.

"Quil and Embry, they had to go patrol. What'd you need to talk about?" he pulled himself up onto the bench.

"Is there any chance you could _invite _me to stay at yours tonight?" I knew he wouldn't say no, Jacob was like my brother, he'd do anything for me.

"Well that depends, are you going to tell me what we're actually doing?" Of course he knew I had something else to do.

"Jacob, you're going to hate me when I say it, so just please go ask Charlie and I'll explain everything later" I grinned as he jumped off the bench.

"You owe me Bella" he dropped a kiss on my head before joining Billy and Charlie in the lounge again.

After packing way too many clothes into an overnight back I threw it to Jake who ran it out to the truck. Charlie was helping Billy into the truck while I pulled on my jacket and made sure I had my phone and house keys.

"Be careful Bells" Charlie gave me an awkward one armed hug which I returned.

"I will Dad, don't burn the house down while I'm gone" I grinned and he laughed, Jacob stole me from Charlie so he could get me in the car without worrying about me slipping on the metal step that was supposed to provide assistance when climbing into his huge truck. We pulled out of the driveway and set off back to La Push, I was excited to get back to Jacob's it'd been ages since I'd been to their place, I kind of missed it.

We pulled into the Black's driveway, the gravel crunching underneath the tires until Jacob put the car in park. There was an awkward two minute silence between Billy and I while we waited for Jacob to get Billy's chair out of the back and I watched in amazement when Jacob effortlessly lifted his dad out of the car and into the chair without any sign of strain, he then turned and pulled me from the car and onto his back. It wasn't uncomfortable sitting on Jacob's back while we walked up to the front door with Billy, I didn't have to worry about Jacob running at a mind blowing speed, when we were like this, we were just Jacob and Bella.

"Hey Dad, Bella and I are going out the shed" Jacob called before grabbing the keys off the hook by the front door and going out the door again.  
>The shed was a sacred Bella and Jacob area; we spent most of our time out here when I was over. Jacob was fixing up a car for himself, I'd even helped supply some of the parts but he did all the work. By the looks of it, the rabbit was complete now and he was even working on some sort of motorbike, Charlie would kill him if he knew...<p>

"Is that _yours_?" I asked as he sat me down on the hood of his car.

"The bike? Nah, its Embry's I'm just fixing it up for him." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Jake, you're amazing! How many other eighteen year olds can say they've build their own car and fixed up a motorbike?" He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Just majority of the population of La Push" he grinned, "but that's not the point here, why'd you want to come down here anyway, Bells?"

"I had a fight with Edward.. and I have a little favour to ask you..." I focussed my eyes on the patterns I was tracing on the hood of his car.

"Go on..." he grabbed a chair from the corner of the shed so he could sit next opposite me.

"Well I know it sounds really stupid to you but do you think you could... drivemeuptoCanada?"

"I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you wanted me to _drive you up to Canada_."

"That would be because I actually _do _want you to drive me up to Canada..."

"Bella, what the hell is in Canada for you? Your Mum hasn't moved up there has she?" Jacob was clearly trying to wrap his head around the idea of driving me up to Canada.

"Vampires."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit shorter than my last two but never the less,<br>hope you enjoyed ;3**

**review, review, review! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys,**

**MY GOD I FEEL STUPID. Something that 'snoodles' pointed out (whether they realised it or not) was that I was talking like the Cullen's family lived in Canada when everyone knows they live in Alaska. I have no idea why i thought Canada instead of Alaska but I've had to change this chapter a bit because I'd based it around them living in Canada and I have no idea why because i KNOW they live in Alaska.  
>feels very stupid.  
>I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. once again it's from the point of view of Bella. <strong>

**let's hope that this chapter is still as enjoyable. _**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What?" he growled.<p>

"Vampires, that's what is in Canada." My voices was barely above a whisper.

"Bella are you crazy? You just said you had a fight with Edward and you want to turn around and run into the arms of _another_?" He stood up knocking his chair backwards and started pacing the length of the rabbit.

"Look, Jacob. I know this sounds stupid but just hear me out, Edward was a total jerk today! I need to clean up his mess, he made Jasper _leave_Jacob, he made his brother leave. Alice says Jasper's going up to Canada and that there's a clan of vampires they're close to up there. Please Jacob! Alice can't see what I'm doing when I'm with you, you'll be able to get us to the vampires up there, I have no idea where to start looking when I get up there. I'm going up there with or without you. Please, come with me" I begged and saw him slow his pacing.

"Bella, what makes you think they're safe vampires? I'm supposed to protect humans from vampires not lead them to a new group of them. Even so, I can't let you go up on your own. I'll tell Billy you had a fight with Eddie and that you need to get away for a while. He'll cover for you. Besides what better time to test out the rabbit" he grinned.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Jacob!" I jumped up and hugged him and felt his hot arms wrap around me.

"Just get in the rabbit Bells, I'll go talk to Billy and then I'll grab your bag and we can go." He shrugged me off and exited into the cold air.

When he came back his fists were wrapped around two bags instead of just mine, he threw them in the back and then pulled the door of the shed up so we could get out.

"You owe me for this, Bells" I know Jacob, I know. I didn't have to speak my reply.  
>We started the trip in silence while I slowly drifted in and out of consciousness Jacob's hands held the wheel tightly which said he was incredibly angry with himself for agreeing to bring me up to the vampires in Canada but the grin on his face said he was incredibly proud of his rabbit.<p>

"Jasper... wasn't he the newest Cullen, the one that everyone seemed to worry about?" Jacob asked as the sun crept into the sky.

"Yeah, nobody trusts him enough to be around humans on his own, they're all petrified that he's going to slip up and blow their cover. Well, everyone except Rosalie, she's the blonde one; she can tell that he's stronger than they make him look. I'm not going home to Edward" my voice was thick with sleep. "Jacob, want to stop off somewhere for breakfast, my shout?" I offered.

"You know I do!" his eyes drooped a bit, he must have been tired.  
>After getting food and changing clothes I took over driving for the next three hours or so, Jacob had the window wound down and as we passed a 'WELCOME TO CANADA' sign he tensed up.<p>

"Pull over Bella, vampire stench is all over here." I did as I was told and watched as Jacob went into the cover of the trees and waited until he came out of the trees shaking his now wet hair.

"When you get back onto the road turn right and follow the road all the way around" I was shaking so bad, I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to Jasper let alone what I'd say if he wasn't there.

"Jake, maybe...maybe you should drive. I have to think about some things..." I jumped out of the car before he could say anything more.

"Bella if you don't want to do this, I'm more than happy to drive home again. Charlie would never know we were gone." He sounded hopeful.

"No, I have to do this Jacob, I'm the reason Edward made him leave, I have to get him to come home!" Even as I spoke I knew it was a long shot, why would Jasper the vampire listen to Bella the human?  
>Never the less Jacob started the car up again and turned right at the nearest side street, automatically I noticed there weren't any other cars travelling along the road it was just us. The trees blurred as Jacob picked up speed, so eventually I closed my eyes, I didn't bother to open my eyes when the car stopped again, the door slammed shut and the car rocked, and cold air rushed through the open window, I heard mumbling and my eyes tried to open but I only closed them tighter, the car instantly got colder again when the door opened which was when I finally opened my eyes, only to find Jacob turning the engine on again, driving slower this time.<p>

"I know where their house is, it isn't far from where we are now, maybe five or six minutes left. Bells are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"I said no Jacob, I'm talking to Jasper and I'm bringing him home. Like I said back home, if you don't want to be here, you don't have to be here."

"I'm not leaving you Bella, get that idea out of your head" he voice came out like a flat line.

"Well you're going to hate me when I tell you that you have to leave if Jasper's up here," he looked like he was going to interrupt but I stopped him "Jacob, I won't be able to talk to him properly if you're hanging around, you're more than welcome to spend the day with the other vampires if you'd like..." he pulled a face and I laughed at him.

As we turned the car onto an almost hidden road Jacob stuck his head out the window before gulping.

"Yep, this is where they're living" his hands visibly tightened on the steering wheel and I gripped the edge of my seat just that little bit tighter. Within the next minute he stopped the car out the front of a house that wasn't all that different to the Cullen's home in Forks. Jacob looked over at me as if he was waiting for me to move and then I realised, he was. I swung the door of the rabbit open and placed one foot on the white pebbles that covered the entire length of the front of the house. When I reached the front door I stretched my hand out to knock on the door but before my hand even touched the beautifully carved wood someone from the opposite side of the door pulled it open and I was met with a pair of amber eyes, They looked as friendly as Esme's did.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" Lost, no I didn't think so.

"I...uh...well I was looking for...Jasper, Jasper Hale?"

"No, he isn't here. How do you know him?" She sounded suspicious, but that was to be expected.

"I'm a friend of the family and the reason he's run off. Do you know where I could find him?"

"A friend of the family you say? I wasn't aware that the Cullen's had any friends; they like to keep to themselves. What did you say your name was sweetheart?"

"I'm aware that they like to keep to themselves, I witnessed that myself but Carlisle says I am Edward's singer his _la tua cantante. _He made Jasper leave because of me and none of the others are going to come and find him and I didn't, but my name's Bella, Bella Swan. Do the Cullen's have any other..._relatives_in the area?"

"Bella, such a beautiful name, I'm Carmen. I'm not sure you understand what you're getting into by looking for Jasper..." from suspicious to concern, great.

"I appreciate the concern but I know about vampires and I know that just about every vampire in the Cullen household doubts him because he's the newest to the lifestyle but he deals with the bloodlust of everyone in that house including his own. He's much stronger than everyone else thinks he is. So if you wouldn't mind telling me where I could find him, I'll be on my way and out of your hair." She turned around with a frown on her face.

"Eleazar, darling you said Jasper came to the house before. Did he mention where he was headed?" She yelled.

"Carmen, there's no need to yell Dear. Oh, hello" a dark haired man that looked like he could pass as Carlisle's older brother came to the door and looked taken aback when he saw me standing there.

"Hi, I'm Bella but you should have heard me before. Do you know where Jasper's gone?" I folded my arms across my chest, had Alice lead me to a dead end?

"Oh well he said something about continuing on to find the sisters up in Alaska, would you like to come in?" He looked down at Carmen as if to say that he was shocked she hadn't already invited me in.

"Oh no, it's okay I don't want to intrude I just want to find Jasper. He should be at home with the rest of the Cullen's, it was rude of Edward to send him away and there'll be hell to pay when Edward realises I'm gone."

"Bella, excuse me if this comes across as rude but...you're human, how...how do you know about the Cullen's?" Eleazar asked.

"Well let's see, he saved me from getting hit by a car and his eyes changed colours...I mean one day they were pitch black and the next they were the colour of your own eyes. He's my biology partner and his skin is ice cold. We've been together for a while but I've been noticing things recently and I don't think I can be with him for very much longer. Anyway, Rosalie's the only one that seems to have a problem with me and just before I left well I think something changed with her as well. I'm sorry but if you'll just tell me where Jasper's going, I really should be leaving my friend's waiting in the car and I don't want to leave him in there for much longer." I hadn't realised how long I'd been standing on their front porch.

"Bella, perhaps you'd like some company one your way up to Alaska. I'm guessing you and your friend don't know the area too well and we have to be going up there soon anyway." Carmen offered.

"No offence or anything but I don't think my friend would enjoy the company of vampires, he isn't like I am."

"Not like you, what on Earth do you mean?" Eleazar asked.

"Well you see, there's more to the world than just vampires and humans, I really don't mean to be rude but I have to be quick. Do you have an address of the place Jasper was headed to?"

"Oh yes, of course give me a second and I'll write it down for you." Eleazar disappeared from sight and Carmen and I stood in a minute of awkward silence.

Eleazar came back with a directory of Alaska as well as an address and a few brief directions that would make it easier to get to Jasper. I thanked both of them and said we'd probably see them up there. I climbed back into the rabbit and waved back at Carmen and Eleazar as we drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed ;3<strong>

**review, review, review, review! :DD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

**one of the reviews said 'far out im fast' or something along those lines, i have at least 16,000 words of story to upload and i try to do it roughly every day whether it's at 6pm one day and 12am then next, I'm not sure where you're all from but seeing as i am an Aussie i'm guessing our times are quite mixed up and the only reason i'm not uploading all at once is because i'm not going to upload everything only to receive maybe five reviews**

**never the less, enjoy the chapter C;**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C**

* * *

><p>It felt like we were driving for hours and we were. I drifted in and out of consciousness and was glad that Jacob was either keeping his complaints to himself or he was complaining while I was asleep. I flicked through pages of the directory Eleazar gave us until I found Fairbanks so I could find the page number of the map. After another half an hour of driving I directed him to turn off onto a dirt road, Jacob had his window wound down again and his face was screwed up, at least we were on the right trail. I closed the directory and wrapped my hands around the edge of seat, I hoped Jasper was here otherwise Jacob would most likely refuse to go anywhere else and I'd have to go back home, back to school and most likely back to Edward. Apparently luck was on my side, do all houses occupied my vampires look the same? The house in front of us looked exactly like the one in Canada and the one back in Forks. I didn't hesitate to climb out of the rabbit this time around, walking straight up to the door the only difference between this time and the time back in Canada was that I actually managed to knock on the door before it was opened.<p>

**"**_What _do you want?" A girl only a bit older than I was answered the door, her eyes were like every other vampires only they were the scariest pair of honey golden eyes.

"I...I'm looking for Jasper...Jasper Hale" I cast my eyes down to the ground.  
><strong><br>"**What could _you _want with Jasper _Hale, you're _only a _human_" she growled.

"I am aware that _I'm _human, and I am also aware that _you _are a _vampire_. I am _also _aware of the fact that I have a _werewolf _in the car over there." I jerked my hand over my shoulder and her eyes seemed to widen.

"Well you must feel pretty special, knowing about vampires _and _werewolves" her eyes tightened as a voice sounded from behind her.

"Irina, leave her alone. She's looking for Jasper not a fight" A vampire with long pale blonde hair came into view, "I'm Kate, you're welcome to come in, I'm assuming you're Bella, right?" she extended her hand to me and I took it without thinking and watched as a frown found its way onto Irina's face.

"Are you doing it?" she asked, enraged.

"Of course I am! I never turn it off!" Kate spoke back, 'and will you invite her werewolf friend in? Tania would kill us if she found out we weren't perfect hosts." Irina rolled her eyes before dashing out the door.

"Girls, what's with all the rage?" came Jasper's beautiful voice, wait... did I just call it beautiful?

"We're in here Jasper, and you have a visitor" Kate giggled before sitting down in the chair behind me.

"Bella?" he breathed.

"Jasper, I'm so, so sorry!" I whispered before running to him, of course Jacob chose that moment to enter the house. I was sobbing into Jasper's neck and I didn't care what Jacob wanted I told him to leave while I spoke to Jasper, I felt Jasper's calming waves affecting me almost immediately.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what made you consider bringing a werewolf to vampire territory?" I felt his chest rumble with laughter which made me feel slightly calmer.

"I wanted him to come, Alice can't see him, Edward doesn't know" I shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Bella, Edward's going to kill me when he finds you're up here, although, it appears the dog's starting to like it" I looked over at Jacob and had to laugh he looked like...like he'd _imprinted_,

"Hey Jacob, which one's the lucky girl?" Jasper, Kate and Irina looked at me like I was crazy. "What you can't see what's happened? Jasper, you're the empath remember!"

"It's the cranky one, Bells; I have to go check in with the pack. I'll be back later, have your talk with Mr touchy feely and we can leave." Jacob seemed less than pleased.

"No!" all four heads snapped to Irina at her sudden outburst "I mean, perhaps you two could, y'know, stay for a little while." Jasper let out a chuckle and I looked at him confused.

"Bella, perhaps we should ring your father and tell him you needed a little time away from Forks and you'll call him when you're ready to come home" he took my hand and something zapped all the way up my arm but I nodded and let him lead me away.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted "I never agreed on anything!" He didn't like people making decisions for him.

"Just go with it Jacob! You can sleep outside if they smell that bad" I laughed as Jasper dragged me into the kitchen.

Jasper briefed me on what to say, he didn't want me to mention who I was with other than Jacob, he didn't want me to say we were in Alaska either. As far as we knew Edward was hovering around Charlie's place waiting for me to ring with the details on where I am. I dialled the all too familiar number and after three rings Charlie picked up.

"Chief Swan?"

"Dad, it's Bella"

"Bella! Where are you, I thought you would have been home by now" he wasn't ordering me home, that was a good thing.

"That's the thing Dad...I'm not actually _in _Forks, I needed a break from everything, I'm with Jacob, I'm not in any danger, I don't know when I'm coming home but I _will _be coming home."

"Bella, how many times are you going to run off on me?" His laughter rang out clearly from the other end of the line.

"Sorry Dad, I promise I'm not doing it on purpose; things are just getting too much. I'll call you when I know when I'm coming home but I've got to go Jacob's starting the car again I think we're going to hit the road some more."

"Alright Bella, stay safe, I love you Bells."

"Love you too Dad." I listened until the line went dead, I felt bad lying to him but I needed to.

"Bella, not that I don't want you here but...well, what exactly are you doing here?" Jasper spoke.

"I felt like I had to apologise to you, and I mean it Jasper, I _really _am sorry."

"Silly Bella, this isn't your fault. You didn't throw a tantrum and order me to leave" he laughed.

"No, I didn't but I might as well have. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to leave, if it wasn't for me Edward wouldn't have attacked you _three times_, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to leave Alice behind. I mean, you left your _mate _behind!" He opened his mouth to interrupt and then shut it and settled for frowning.

"Oh Jasper for God's sake, just tell her!" he growled at which ever of the two in the other room had said that.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" He looked guilty "Jasper?"

"It's about Alice, Alice and I...we aren't mates Bella, we aren't even married. Neither of us have the heart to break it to Carlisle or Esme" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"So what, what does that have to do with what happened yesterday?"

"That's what Edward was talking about when he said that Alice was hiding something, he gets everything he wants by reading minds. He also knows that there's supposed to be something between _us_" he motioned between himself and me and my eyes widened, us? What could possibly be between us?

"Jasper! Bring her back in here, Tania's home" I was aware of the fact that they were talking louder so I could hear them.

"Shall we?" he extended his hand for me to take hold of I just nodded and took hold of his hand.

"Everyone, I'm ho–" the one I assumed was Tania's words ended before they finished when she laid eyes on me, "Who do we have here? Human?" She looked between Jasper, Kate and Irina before looking back at me.

"What is that smell?" Great save Jake, I watched as he rounded the corner to come face to face with not three but four vampires, I noticed his body shudder and my eyes widened in alarm.

"Jake, come over here!" I let go of Jasper's hand and went to go over to Jake when Irina snarled at me, "Darling, unless you want him to go wolf on your family, you better back down." I took his hand and pulled him over to where Jasper was standing which was on the other side of the room to everyone else. When I was back standing between Jasper and Jacob Jasper took hold of my free hand which didn't go unnoticed by Tania.

"Well, it appears introductions are in order, Welcome to Denali! I'm Tania, these two on my left are my sisters who I assume you've already met now, who are you?" She beamed at Jake and I.

"Tania, this is Jacob Black he's a _werewolf_and this is Bella Swan" Jasper spoke for us "they're going to stay with us for a few days" he grinned.

"Only if it's not too much of a hassle " I added after Jasper finished.

"Oh no hassle at all! Just well, are you _Edward's _Bella?" The way she said that just sounded weird and Jasper's strangled growl seemed to agree, before I could blink again Jasper was out of the room and slamming the door I'd seen in the kitchen.

"Yes...no...I don't know, hold that thought" I rushed before going out the same way Jasper had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed ;3<strong>

**review, review, review, review! :DD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

**haven't updated for a couple of days now, i spent most of the afternoon after school sleeping because i haven't been well and i did the same today, if i get more than five reviews by tomorrow i might surprise you all with another fast update :)**

**also, anyone else incredibly excited for the JK Rowling announcement? :D :D**

**never the less, enjoy the chapter C;**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C**

* * *

><p>"Jasper?" I called as I slid the door shut, with no response I called out louder.<p>

"JASPER?" The air rushed past me as something...no, some_one_grabbed hold of my waist and took off running. When Jasper put me down we were at the edge of a field, he dropped me off by one tree before tearing across the field and ripping another up from the roots. I watched as he walked over to me again I felt like I was glued to the spot I was standing on. When he reached me his arms went around my shoulders until he was walking me back into the closest tree.

"Bella there's something I've wanted to do for a long time now..." the look that was on his face was completely new to me and I couldn't help but want him.

"Then do it" I whispered before he captured my lips in his, his lips moved in sync with mine his tongue swept out over my bottom lip and I tensed, Edward had never gone this far with me he treated me like I was made of glass.

"Bella...tell me to stop, tell me you don't feel what I'm feeling" he was begging me to tell him I didn't want it but I don't think I could, I pulled his face back down to my giving him access to my mouth, he kissed me like I could only dream Edward would have kissed me. Edward treated me like I was glass, Jasper did not.  
>Jasper pulled away giving me room to catch my breath and instead chose to plant kisses all down my cheekbone and neck.<p>

"Jasper, we have to go back to the house, they're all waiting for us!" I giggled as he ran his nose along my right collar bone "Jasper, stop it!" he looked up at me with the biggest grin on his face. "Jasper come on! Take me back to the house!" I kissed him for less than two seconds before pulling away.

"You're very cruel you know" he whispered into my ear before picking me up and running back the way we came.

He didn't put me down until we were back in the house and when he did put me down it was only in his lap.

"To answer your question Tania, I _was _Edward's Bella but now I'm my _own _Bella."

"So Edward knows you're up here then?"

"No and I'd like to keep it that way if it isn't too much trouble, Alice can't see past Jacob, Edward kicked Jasper out because of _me_none of the other Cullen's know where I am, my Dad doesn't even know."

"Bella it wasn't your fault" Jasper tried again.

"Yes it was Jasper! He made you leave _because of me_!"

"Bella, it was not your fault!" He insisted "I messed up, I did, not you, I did!" I kissed him, I didn't care who was watching.

"Does _that_ feel like messing up? Is that what kissing me is? A _mistake_? I'm going outside and I don't want company." I got off him before walking out the front door.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Edward's number it hadn't even gone through one ring before his voice came over the other end.

"Bella, love, tell me where you are I'll come and get you." He sounded so desperate, I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I thought about what I was going to say next.

"No Edward, you...you have to stay with your family, I can't...I can't do this anymore. I think you should move...move on, I won't be coming...coming back to you" the tears were falling faster now and I couldn't help it.

"Bella, don't be silly tell me where you are, is Jacob making you say this? I swear he'll be walking with a permanent lip when I'm done with him." He didn't even sound hurt and that only made me stronger.

"No! You will not hurt Jacob, Edward Cullen. He's not _making _me say _anything_! He doesn't even know I'm calling you, I don't want you. You are not what I want, not this time round. Edward I can't be with you anymore, it's over" I whispered the last words and the tears fell faster.

"Bella you don't mean that, you just need time, and I'll give you all the time you need. I'll always be here for you" his voice broke at the last word I heard the familiar click of a dead tone, I pressed end and then let the phone drop before I wrapping my arms around my knees and trying my hardest to keep the sobs quiet.

I don't know how long I sat there on my own before Kate and Tania came out the front door, Kate pulled me into her arms, curled up exactly as I was on the ground. Tania bent down and picked up my phone of the ground and began talking.

"Everyone's gone out, Jasper went out for a quick hunt and Irina went off somewhere with the wolf boy, we're going to get you cleaned up and into a nice warm shower, wolf boy said you had a bag of clothes in the car so we'll grab that too."

Kate carried me back inside and up the stairs to the third floor she walked past two rooms before coming to one much larger than the first two she carried me into the room before disappearing again when she came back she had hold of an incredibly fluffy towel and bathrobe, she disappeared into the doorway closest to the other two rooms and I heard water begin to run, so that was the bathroom.  
>"This is going to be your room while you stay with us, Bella do you need any more help?" Kate's head appeared in the doorway of the bathroom again but I shook my head, no.<p>

"I think Tania wants to run to the store to pick up some groceries for you any specific requests?" I shook my head, no once more.  
>She smiled before leaving both the bathroom and the bedroom partially closing the bedroom door. I kicked off my shoes before walking on shaking feet over to the bathroom where I pushed the door closed before shedding my clothes and testing the water temperature. The water was amazing and I couldn't help but want to spend hours in there when I finally dried off with the towel I slipped the fluffy robe on and then walked into the bedroom. On the bed I found my bag of clothes, I pulled my pyjamas on before taking me hairbrush and my toothbrush and paste back to the bathroom. By the time I was finished with my routine, all I wanted to do was crawl into that huge inviting bed and sleep the rest of the day away even though it was only about two in the afternoon.<p>

When I woke up the next day the sun was shining in my eyes and my head was pounding, the alarm clock read 10:00AM in bright red writing. Sleeping for twenty one hours? How was that even possible, I can never sleep for twelve hours on the weekends let alone twenty one. I left the comfort of the bed and went for a 'human moment' cleaning my teeth and brushing my hair listening to my stomach growl the whole time I did it. Pushing the bedroom door open I could already smell something that smelt like pancakes eggs and bacon I reached the first floor only to find Jacob and Irina in a full blown make out session after pulling a face I moved into the kitchen where I found Kate and Tania racing round the kitchen.

"Morning Bella!" They said in unison.

"Sorry about those two in there, we would have warned you but we had no idea what time you were going to wake up" Kate rolled her eyes in the direction of the lounge room.

"It's okay, I'm glad he's happy I haven't seen him like this in ages" I grinned, sitting down at one of their bar stools. "He's a terrible person when it comes to food by the way so I'll just thank you for the both of us now."

"It's no problem Bella, it's been a while since we've had people to cook for though, I've kind of missed it" Tania spoke up, if I was being honest I'd have to say she's nothing like what Alice and Rosalie said she was.

When they'd finished cooking I had three pancakes on my plate topped with a dollop of cream with some maple syrup on the side as well as a smaller plate with a serving of scrambled eggs about the size of my palm and a few rashers of bacon on the side, Jacob on the other hand had about three times the amount just for him. Kate had a wooden spoon in one hand and a clean frypan in the other and she walked into the lounge room banging the spoon against the frypan in order to get Jacob's attention. When he walked through the doorway he looked slightly guilty.

"So _that's_what your face looks like!" I said louder than needed and the rest of the room including Irina and myself erupted into laughter while Jacob just blushed and began devouring his food. He was finished before I'd gotten through half of my pancakes and I almost choked on my mouthful when Irina spoke next.

"You better go scrub your mouth or something, I'm not kissing you after watching you devour that stuff like you weren't going to live past five minutes from now" she huffed.

"Bells, Sam wants me to go home they're really unsure what to do about my situation. The Elders think that time away from here will loosen the bond; I think they're crazy but I can't fight the Alpha's orders. "This was visibly making him upset and I hated seeing my Jake like that.

"Jacob, you told me a story once about how you're supposed to be Alpha, not Sam, you. Fight against him Jake, I know you can do it" I grinned.

"Even if I was going to fight him, I'd have to go down to La Push to fight him for the rights to take over the pack, I don't want to do that he's doing a perfectly fine job of running the pack" he was looking for excuses.

"Oh for God's sake Jacob!" Irina growled, they were serious if she was defending him "oh shut up! I'm not going to hurt him Irina, he's a big boy! Jacob you either want to stay here or you want to run home with your tail between your legs. Defy your Alpha's orders, you stay here with Irina and with me, if you run home with your tail between your legs, Edward is most likely going to do something stupid and try to hurt you and you'll be away from Irina. If I was you, I know what I'd be doing." I finished my pancakes and the eggs before having a small piece of bacon before giving him the rest. Tania and Kate cleared the table while I was concentrating on the front door and just as I was about to look away Jasper came through it I grinned and he waved before placing a finger to his lips telling us to be quiet.

"No Alice, I'm not coming home it's obvious Edward doesn't want me there" then there was silence.

"No Alice, I haven't seen Bella" he winked at me while Alice spoke.

"Yes I'll call you if she turns up here" more silence.

"No Alice, how would I have known she broke up with him, I haven't been in town, remember?" I noticed he was getting more agitated by Alice as the silence dragged on.

"Yes Alice I'll look out for her, no I'm definitely not coming home Alice" yet another silence.

"Yeah okay, send my love to Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett, goodbye Alice" he didn't wait for a response he just closed the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed ;3<strong>

**review, review, review, review, review! :DD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

**haven't updated in AGES and i'm so so sorry! D;  
>to make up for my terrible behaviour here's a much longer chapter and as long as i get reviews i'll try and upload a chapter almost everyday! :D<strong>

**never the less, enjoy the chapter C;**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C**

* * *

><p>"Bella," he breathed as he stood in front of me.<p>

"Jasper," I replied in the same tone before folding myself into his arms, I breathed in his scent while he breathed in mine.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't like fighting with you Bella" he whispered placing a kiss to the edge** of** my cheek.

"I don't like fighting either, it was my fault anyway. I should have told you I was going to break up with Edward. I'm sorry Jasper."

"It's alright, although we're going to have to do something about you constantly taking the blame" he chuckled before touching his lips to mine.

"There's nothing wrong with taking the blame when it actually is your fault Jasper, nothing wrong at all" I huffed before squirming out of his arms.

"Uh guys...there might not be a problem with _that_ but there's a problem with the blonde in our front yard." Tania spoke from the front window. Jasper walked over to join her shielding me from view as well as effectively blocking my line of sight.

"Who is it Jas? Who's out there?" I wasn't even sure I wanted to look out the window.

"Rosalie's out the front and I haven't the slightest idea as to why..." before I could stop him, Jasper was flying out the door to meet her in the middle of the grassed area.

_**Jasper POV**_

"What are you doing here Rose?" what was it with people and barging in on my happiness?

"Why hello to you too, brother. If you must know, I'm here to save your little Texas ass. Bella needs to come with me if you're going to rid the house of her scent within the next two hours" rid the house of her scent? "Oh come _on_ Jasper! Did you really think once Edward found out that Bella had ran off that he wouldn't come looking for you before continuing his search?" She had a point there.

"How do I know that you can be trusted?" my eyes involuntarily narrowed.

"Which of the Cullen's believed you didn't need a babysitter when we went hunting?" She did. "Who said you were stronger than they thought you were?" Rosalie did.  
>"Who's here in the frozen flesh instead of begging you to come home over the phone?" She was. "Who's the closest person you have to a sister right now?" She was, and she was right if I was going to trust anyone, it had to be her. "That's right Jasper, all of that was me. I'm not a terrible person you know, "<p>

"Alright Rose, come inside and explain it to everyone else" I turned back to the house, back to Bella.

Rosalie walked into through the door behind me and she followed me over to Bella, she stopped and sniffed the air.

"Do I smell...wet dog?" She screwed up her nose, Bella laughed and Irina snarled at her and Rosalie's eyes opened wide.

"Rose...Irina and Jacob have a _special _connection" I explained and the girls around me snickered.

"I thought I could smell plastic, Hey Barbie!" Jacob grinned.

_**Bella POV**_

"Okay guys, play nice." I stepped in. "Besides, Irina's all protective of Jacob because he imprinted on her!" She teased.

"Bells shut up before I come over there!" Jake growled,

"Bring it puppy!" I grinned and then he was in front of my before I knew it he'd pinned me to the ground and was tickling me I screamed out for any of the vampires to jump in and rescue me but they didn't reply.

"Jas...per, ple...please help!" I said between each breath.

"I dunno Bella, you asked for it..." he wasn't going to help, fine then.

"Jacob, get off. _Now_." His eyes widened and he backed away faster than he'd pinned me to the ground. I rolled across the floor until I was at the couch Tania and Kate were sitting on.

"Where are the others...Carmen and Eleazar?" I questioned.

"They should be here soon, they rang us yesterday to tell us we'd be getting a visit from you and that they'd be here not long after" Tania shrugged "Rosalie, why are you here?" she looked at Rose who was still standing with a hurt looking Jasper and I immediately felt bad for sitting with the sisters instead of standing with him.

"Well I'm taking care of my brother, and no I'm not talking about Edward I'm talking about Jasper. Edward's going to come up here looking for Jasper, he knows that making Jasper leave is what drove Bella away and he's hoping that if he gets Jasper to come home then he can contact Bella and convince him to come home. He won't be able to control his rage if he comes here to find Jasper only to find Bella in his brother's arms, I know somewhere that we can take Bella that will keep Bella off Edward's radar Jacob would have to come too and no doubt Irina would want to come as well. Tania or Kate it'd be good if you could ring Carmen and Eleazar and explain to them what I'm explaining to you now."

"No need" came from the front door and everyone turned to see Carmen and Eleazar coming through the door.

"Brilliant," Rose continued "Whoever stays behind needs to be good at hiding their thoughts from Edward so I won't be telling anyone where I'm taking Bella, only those that come with know where we're going. Edward will be here in an hour and fifty minutes so you all better get cleaning if you're going to rid the house of Bella's scent. I'm assuming she has a bag of some sort, that needs to be collected and then the cleaning is up to whoever stays behind. Jasper, you go get her bag and the Denali's can decide who wants to stay and who wants to come with us. Bella it's best if you and Jacob stay in the one room while we wait to go." Rosalie smiled slightly before she sent Jasper up to collect my things.

Irina spent the next ten minutes wrapped in Jacob's arms refusing to stay behind while we ran off, Carmen and Eleazar agreed that they'd stay behind with Jasper while Kate refused to stay behind, it appeared she loathed Edward just as much as Jacob did. Tania decided to come with us as well in case Edward did manage to come across us so we'd be more 'protected' as she put it but really, it wouldn't surprise me if it was because she considered Edward her weak spot, like I did. Jasper came down the stairs again dropping my bag by the front door before coming to stand in the corner away opposite the chair I was still sitting against.

"Jasper..."

"It doesn't matter Bella." He sighed.

"Yes it does! I acted like a sulking child" I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Bella, like I said; it doesn't matter" his tone was softer than before.

"You say it doesn't, I say it does, are we ever going to agree on anything?" I frowned down at the carpet when suddenly I had to biggest urge to run over and kiss him. I frowned.

"You're doing that, aren't you?" His grinned down at me and then he was holding me. "You're evil Jasper Hale" I laughed.

"Oh be quiet and let me kiss you already!" He growled playfully.

"Hold up cowboy, _let _you kiss me? If you want to kiss me, don't wait around for a written consent" I twisted my hands through his honey blonde hair before pulling his face down to mine.

"NO BELLAAAAA!" I heard someone all too familiar call from behind me and Jasper went as stiff as a board.

"Well, shit." Rosalie muttered, while Jacob finally broke away from Irina to place himself in front of me so Edward could no longer see me.

"Rose, you said we had an hour and thirty minutes! Where the hell did that go?" Jasper growled while setting my feet on the ground.

"Jasper its fine seriously, don't hate on Rose, you know how unpredictable Edward is. It wasn't her fault" I tried reasoning with him.

"Bella, don't you get it. Edward doesn't think you were being serious when you spoke to him the other day." Jasper frowned down at me.

"That's because she wasn't serious, stop playing with her emotions so she can come back to me." His lopsided grin appeared on his face and I watched it fall in a matter of seconds. "What did you do to _my _Bella, Jasper?" he snarled gripping at the sides of his head.

"Jasper, what's happening to him? What did you do?" Of course I was going to be worried about Edward, he was my first love how could I _not _care for him?

"Bella I just showed him a...memory or two, calm down." A memory or two, was he kidding? Edward reads minds. Jasper kissed me. Jasper showed Edward memories. Oh for God's sake! Without thinking my arm stretched out and my fist collided with his cheek. All I can say is; I am an idiot.

I screamed out clutching my hand to my chest and started jumping up and down like an idiot,

"Ouch, ouch, ouch _damn it_, ouch!" the throbbing in my hand wasn't going away so I pushed past Jasper before going into the kitchen to find something frozen to put on it, and then I remembered. The Cullen's and Denali's were like walking blocks of ice. I walked back into the lounge room.

"Kate, Tania, might I borrow your hands?" They looked at each other before grinning.

"What, do you need to hit Jasper again?" Tania teased.

"No, actually I was hoping to get something cold onto my hand," as soon as I said that both their expressions changed and they stretched their hands out towards me. I placed my hand on top of Tania's and was about to grab hold of Kate's when Edward was standing in her place and Kate was pressed up against the wall.

"Edward, what the _hell_?" I yelled over his growling. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you," he snarled out "someone has to" he said that like I was incapable of being safe without him.

"Let her go Edward, she hasn't hurt me before. Why would she hurt me now?" Did he want me to punch him too?

"Bella, Kate may not have told you but she has a gift, like Jane of the Volturi only well, not as dangerous. Kate creates some form of electric shock that affects anyone who touches her. I was simply protecting you Bella, like always." He didn't look at me while he spoke but he was still talking like I was five.

"Edward, I've touched Kate before, I don't get shocked or zapped or anything. Let. Her. Go." He slowly released his hold on Kate and she slid to the ground. A hissing Irina was instantly by her side, pulling her up off the ground,

"Edward, dear... maybe it's best if you go home" Carmen spoke, and if she hadn't I wouldn't have noticed that she was in the room.

"Home is where my Bella is, come on Bella, Charlie misses you anyway. I'll take you home" Edward stretched his hand out to me and a now standing Kate wrapped her hand around my waist before placing her hand on my still throbbing hand.

"Bella is here with us and with her best friend. She'll go home when she's ready. Her father knows she's with Jacob. Besides, wasn't that phone call enough for you Edward? _She doesn't want you_" Irina spoke the last four words as if they were deadly and to Edward, they probably were.

"This is _your _fault" Edward snarled at Jasper before attacking him. I screamed out as chaos erupted around me and before I knew it I was being carried out of the room.

"Let me go! Jasper's in there! Damn it Kate, _put me down_!" I didn't care about my hand all I cared about was making sure Jasper was okay, I struggled against the arm that was around my waist but it only seemed to tighten its hold on me.

"Bella be quiet, Jasper would set me on fire if I let you go back in there while Edward's the way he is and besides you'd probably try some ridiculously stupid thing like running between them which would only result in you dying. Then not only would I have the attention of Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Carmen, Eleazar, Jacob and my sisters, they'd all want to _kill_ me as well. Have you ever had that many supernatural creatures angry with you? No, now be quiet and tell me what you want for lunch" As much as I didn't want to believe it, Kate was right. Going in there would be stupid and I'd most likely end up killed. I couldn't put any of them through it, especially not Charlie.

"I'm not _hungry _Kate, I'm not eating until I see Jasper in one piece and _safe_" she sighed angrily.

"If you get hurt and Jasper kills me, I'm blaming you. Stay behind me, _or else._" She took my uninjured wrist in her hand and pulled me through the hall way again.  
>I watched Edward and Jasper circle each other neither of them wanting to get closer to the other, their eyes were pitch black and their hands were shaped more like claws than actual hands. Jasper looked like a completely different person but it didn't change anything, and then it all happened so fast, if I'd blinked I would have missed it all. Edward threw himself at Jasper and they went tumbling through the Denali's front window, glass and pebbles flicked up as Edward punched Jasper over and over, not once did Jasper fight back. I wanted to scream out for him, to get Edward to stop, to do something that would <em>make<em> Jasper fight back but I was frozen in the place that I was standing. Edward's hands reached his hands around Jasper's neck and tightened his grip; if Jasper was human he would have been strangling to breathe. Jasper's hands wound around each of Edward's wrists in an attempt to pull them away from his neck which made me realise, Edward was trying to _kill_ Jasper, with a simple twist of the neck and Edward would kill Jasper.

"One of you do _something_!" I screeched at the room full of vampires that appeared more shocked that I did.

It seemed that my screaming woke everyone out of their shock. Rosalie, Tania and Irina jumped through the smashed window pulling Edward's enraged frame from Jasper, I wanted to run to Jasper but I knew Kate wouldn't let me so I stayed put. Standing behind Kate I still managed to view everything as clearly as my eyes allowed me too, Tania and Irina had a fire in their eyes, a fire I'd only seen in Edward when James had bitten my wrist, I watched them all chase Edward around the yard trying to get past his mind reading ability. Rosalie was standing off to the side so not to get involved but you could tell she was getting sick of the games and then everything picked up speed again. Jasper stopped moving and he turned to look at Kate, it was almost like he was telling her something with her eyes. Tania, Irina and Edward kept moving as if they were oblivious to the fact Jasper had stopped. Kate leant back into me, forcing me to walk backwards, away from Jasper, away from everything that was going on outside.

When Kate had me out of sight I heard the all too familiar sound of two vampires colliding and I shuddered at the sound.

"Kate, take me up to my room?" I felt like I was going to pass out if I didn't lay down.

"Of course Bella, how's your hand?"

"Its fine" I lied as she carried me up the stairs at vampire speed so I couldn't even catch the smallest glimpse of what was happening outside. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow; these vampires were really messing with my sleeping pattern.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed ;3<strong>

**hit the button below and review, review, review, review, review! ;DD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys,**

**okay here's the deal, you want another chapter upload? i'll be holding the next chapters hostage until i reach a certain number of reviews, this time it's 25. 25 reviews and i'll unleash another chapter on you all c:  
><strong>

**never the less, enjoy the chapter C;**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

I paused for a minute and decided that this would end now; I looked over at Kate who had Bella behind her and begged with my eyes that she got Bella out of the room. I still felt bad for not being fast enough to move out of the way when Bella's hand collided with my face but I'd put that to the back of my mind for now. After all, I'd have an eternity to make it up to her after this. Tania and Irina were still chasing Edward around the yard but Rosalie was watching me with caution, she didn't know what I was going to do but once it all clicked and realisation dawned on her face I felt happiness as well as the tiniest bit of remorse. Rosalie always felt as if she had to compete with Edward, he was the first 'born' into our world, Carlisle's first son and she hated that she was created to become his mate. She stepped back even further into the safety of the shadow that was cast by the house; she didn't want any part in this. Kate jumped through the broken window and it was time to put an end to my brother, I probably sound like the worst brother in the world but think about it, Edward was _obsessed _with Bella there's no way he'd accept her moving on let alone with his brother. I realise that Carlisle and Esme would never be able to know, neither the Denali's nor Rosalie would ever tell them, to ruin the dream of their perfect son would be like kicking a puppy.

Kate joined her sisters in the chase to catch Edward and I joined in soon after, with four of us chasing him it was obviously a strain on his thoughts and he began to leave gaps in his footwork and when he least expected it, I pounced landing on his back and sending us both into the ground. He attempted to put up a fight but didn't get anywhere seeing as the other three girls jumped on him before he could attempt to dismember me much like before. Tania's eyes were glowing with excitement, of course she'd feel this way we'd all lost count of the amount of times Edward had turned down Tania's advances and this seemed like revenge in her eyes. As much as I wanted to be able to be with Bella peacefully, I didn't want to be the one that killed my brother that Jasper died a long time ago. The as if someone hit me over the head with a tonne of bricks, I came to a realisation. I couldn't kill my brother; I couldn't have that hanging over my head. He was Bella's first love, Carlisle's and Esme's first son, he had a place in this world just like everyone else I had killed back with Maria. I didn't want to be a monster, not again.

"Do with him what you will," I whispered to the sisters before turning and running back inside, all I needed was my Bella.

I followed the sound of her steady heartbeat up to the third level, in the room opposite mine this was obviously courtesy of the sisters, no doubt. I leant against the door frame watching her chest rise and fall as I listened to her slow drawn out breathing until I was interrupted by the sound of Edward's ridiculously loud scream.

"Tania, please, it doesn't have to be this way!" His words sounded like they'd barely made it out of his mouth coherently.

"Edward, you turned me down, you turned _us _down, repetitively and you expect us to believe that will change? Come on, we're not idiots" there was laughter that someone tried to hide as a cough.

"Shut up Rosalie," Irina sneered, of course I should have guessed it was Rose.

"Tania, it can be different, attach my arm and we can go somewhere, _anywhere_" he still hadn't given up.

"Edward, she said shut up. Tania, can't you do this quickly?" Irina urged as waves of lust rolled off her.

"Fine, fine...Sayonara Edward" there was another rip this time, only this time there was no screaming.

I walked to the window to make sure that what I had heard was true and sure enough, there stood Jacob Black in his cut off shorts throwing Edward's arm into the newly created fire. I heard a groan from behind me and the something that sounded like someone was in pain, crap.

About twenty minutes afterwards Bella groaned some more before pulling herself up, she was throwing pain at me like she knew what had happened and then I remembered her injured hand. I was at her side, taking her bruised and swollen hand into both of mine.

"Bella I'm so, so sorry. If I had known you were going to hit me I would have at least ducked out of the way."

"It wasn't your fault...my fault. I should've remembered you're made of rock" she rubbed her eyes with her more active hand and then yawned.

"Edward! Where is he? Is he still here? Can he hear us? Did he hurt you?" She went from tired to frantic, all him a matter of two minutes.

"Bella, relax. He didn't hurt me, no he can't hear us, one would hope he isn't here anymore and, he's long gone." I watched as a frown appeared on her pretty little face before her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Did you... you didn't _kill him _did you?" How did she...this girl was even more amazing than I originally thought.

"I didn't, no...but well you see Edward caused the Denali sisters a lot of trouble and while I couldn't fathom killing my own brother, disappointing Carlisle and Esme as well as upsetting you...they don't have that same tie to everyone. Once they know what they're doing there isn't much stopping them." Trying to explain it as best I could was proving to be much harder than I thought.

"Oh my God! Where's Rose? She didn't...take off or anything did she?" Bella's panic peaked again.

"I'm okay Bella, surprisingly, I'm okay." Rosalie's voice sounded uncertain as she appeared in the hallway.

"Rose...I'm sorry I should have just gone with him" Please someone, _anyone _tell me Bella didn't just say that.

"Bella, Edward was a jerk and as much as I'll miss him, I'm not going to miss having my own headspace again. Jasper is what you need Bella, not Edward, not his ashes, Jasper." She smiled at me before turning around to make her exit.

"Wait, Rose!" She turned around, raising a perfect eyebrow and Bella pulled her warm hand from mine, she struggled to climb out of bed with the use of only one hand but still managed. When she was standing in front of Rose she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"No matter how many times you say it's okay, I'll still be saying sorry, Rosalie." At first it seemed like Rose didn't know what to say and then her arms wrapped around Bella's small frame.

"I'm promise you Bella, it's truly okay" She pulled away from Bella before turning back to the hallway. "We'll be downstairs when both of you want to talk, we still have Bella's hand to deal with and the purple vampire cloud which is stinking up a storm" she laughed before disappearing from sight.

"Bella, I cannot tell you how glad I am that I can finally say _you're mine_" I grinned at my little human who was still standing by the door, she grinned and walked agonizingly slowly back to me and when she reached me her arms went around my neck, careful not to hurt her wrist anymore, she placed her lips on mine.

_**Bella POV**_

I let Jasper carry me downstairs after warning him that this would be one of the only times that he'd carry me up or down the stairs because my legs were functioning fine and it was only my hand that hurt. When we reached the lounge room he didn't put me down, he just continued walking until he was sitting in the empty armchair with me situated on his lap.

"Hey guys, guess what! I'm quite positive that I'm the only person, my age to ever experience kissing a Major of the Confederates Army!" I giggled, I mean I literally _giggled_. Jacob looked at me like I'd been shot in the head while the vampires, minus Jasper, erupted into laughter.

"Bella...I'm going to have to get you for that..." Jasper growled into my ear and I stopped laughing.

"Ah, it was...um...it was the pain talking?" Good excuse Bella, real good excuse. I mentally slapped myself.

"Well now that that's over with, I think we have a few important details to attend to. Jasper, you probably know the most about clouds of smoke from a fire that one of us has been burned in, no offence or anything, but how do we get rid of it?" Rosalie took charge once again; she was going to end up worse than Alice!

"In the south, we didn't really care too much about the smoke the fire left behind but as for getting rid of it now...try some undiluted white vinegar in a spray bottle and hopefully that will get rid of it." I could tell Jasper was unsure of his answer, his voice wasn't the same as it usually was.

"Okay next problem, Bella's hand. How are we going to fix it? If we go to the hospital, Charlie will be able to get hold of her records from Alaska and know she was here and this is the first place he'll come looking for her." I looked around the room to see each and every vampire with a thoughtful look on his or her face.

"Guys, it doesn't hurt that much I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow" I didn't need everyone fussing over me, it reminded me of how Edward and Alice constantly acted.

"Bells, you're being ridiculous why don't we just invite doctor fang up here?" Jacob suggested.

"Vampire cloud hanging outside the front door and I know I can't smell it but I'm sure the place reeks of Edward." I answered before Rosalie could take over again.

"Jacob could be right you know, I don't think it will be difficult to get rid of the smoke cloud or the Edward smell once the wind picks up. We could always go down and see Carlisle though, I miss Carlisle and Esme anyway" Carmen added her two cents worth.

"That could work...as long as everyone showers and changes clothes they wouldn't be able to smell Edward or vampire smoke on us. That seems like the best option but we'll have to keep Bella away from everyone, especially if she doesn't want Charlie to know she's back in town." Rosalie wasn't talking to me; she was talking to the whole group, were they making decisions without me? Jasper rubbed circles on my back which stopped me from calling them out on making decisions for me.

"Kate, do you have an outfit that Bella could borrow for the day? All her stuff has been sitting by the door and I have a feeling it'll smell pretty smoky." Jasper spoke instead of waiting for Rosalie to start giving orders.

Rosalie gave us all a time limit to be showered, dry, dressed and ready to go at the back door before she ran off to call Emmett and tell him that he was bringing Jasper home plus seven extras. I managed to save my toothbrush and Kate and Tania had said I was only allowed to use it because it was only being used in my mouth. After Kate showered she found some clothes that would suit me that I could borrow for the next day or so to get me down to forks. The sun was slowly fading behind the trees when we all filed out through the back door, Jacob ran ahead so he could turn into wolf boy and Jasper curled me up in his arms so he could run without having to worry about me losing my grip and falling off. Rosalie then lead us all back down to Forks. I kept my eyes closed for majority of the time; there was no way in hell I was going to throw up all over Jasper and anyone else remotely close because of a little motion sickness. I must have drifted off at some point because I don't remember anything to do with running back to the Cullen mansion well, unless of course you're talking about the booming voice that could only be Emmett Cullen.

Jasper, Jake and I hung back while the Cullen's welcomed the Denali's and Rosalie. Irina's head flicked round from side to side until she spotted Jacob which of course meant that the Cullen's had now noticed us, I was surprised it had taken them so long I mean hello, two beating hearts in the vampires front yard wasn't that obvious enough? I felt Jasper jostle me round and he slowly placed my feet on the ground and I groaned in protest, my feet and legs felt like jelly and my hand felt like I was back in the ballet studio with James only it was my hand he was crushing, not my leg. Jasper's arm remained around my waist, probably so I didn't fall over. Emmett looked as if her was about to explode with excitement, and Alice looked a little...betrayed?

"Carlisle, would it be possible for you to take a look at Bella's hand before we go through the welcoming process" Jasper's voice rang out over the top of the Denali's and the Cullen's didn't look the slightest bit offended well...other that Emmett who looked like he wanted to ignore Jasper's wishes and give me one of his famous bear tackles.

"No problem Jasper, if you take Bella up to my office I'll be up there in a moment." Oh how I'd missed Carlisle's warm smile.

Jasper pulled me up into his arms again and he carried me off inside.

"Jasper, was there really any need to actually put me down outside?" I winced as I scratched at my wrist.

"If Emmett tackled me you would have been in the way Bella, he probably would have killed you. I wouldn't have been able to stop him but while you were on the ground Jacob could've pulled you away if Emmett charged."

"Jas, what emotion was Alice feeling back outside?" I bit my lip I really didn't want to know what she was feeling, not at all.

"Not now Darlin'" some of his accent shone through as he spoke, I'd never heard his accent before and it was just as amazing as he was. Carlisle came through the doorway just as I was about to ask him another question, it would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed ;3<strong>

**hit the button below and review, review, review, review, review! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys,**

**Okay, I've decided that I have far too much story already written and not enough uploaded. Thank you to all that have been reviewing as they read, I'm in the middle of starting a new story and I have about 4,000 words written at the moment and I was curious to see if any of you would like me to upload that as well. It's not a Bella/Jasper story, I've not yet decided who the story will involve. Most likely a Bella/Carlisle story because I've not yet written one of those and I like the idea of a Bella/Carlisle story as well as the fact that my sister (who is 12) suggested that I have Carlisle as the male in the story...not that I let her read my stories as it is :P**

**never the less, enjoy the chapter C;**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters, and the idea of them being vampires and just about everything else related to it too _;C**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice POV<strong>_

I couldn't help but feel betrayal seep through my unbeating heart, I'd helped Jasper escape Edward's notice with his increasing obsession with her, hell I'd even been married to him at one point in this century. He'd _lied _to me, he knew where Bella was, she'd been with _him_ this whole time. I knew he'd be able to feel my emotions, as always but there wasn't anything I could do to hide them, the feeling was too strong.

I wanted to find my brother and bring him home, Edward's future had disappeared as he neared the Denali's where Jasper, Bella and the _dog _had been and his future had yet to find its way onto my radar again, that worried me. To top everything off, the Denali's _and _the dog were going to be staying here, with us for as long as they wanted. Irina seemed to have an attachment to the puppy, much like Bella had and it made me want to gag. I didn't go into the house, instead i turned and ran into the forest. I knew all of Edward's hiding places all throughout the greenery you'd be surprised with the amount that he'd found. I searched every single one of them between our place and the Swan residence, looking for a sign that Edward had been here but I found none. I then returned to the chaotic supernatural house I called home.

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella, Bella, what did you do to your hand?" His cold hands felt amazing on my swollen hand and the throbbing died down a bit. I looked away, burying my face in Jasper's chest.

"I punched him in the face..." I mumbled but they'd both heard me, loud and clear.

"What on Earth are we going to do with you Bella?" He chuckled as he turned my hand over and over.

"You could start by loving me forever and ever..?" It was only a joke but something told me I'd get a much more serious response.

"That's already happening Bella, it looks like you've broken a few knuckles but that's it. Nothing too serious you'll just have to wear a splint for a week or two to give them time to heal. Are you going to stay here?" He rifled through his doctor's bag until he found some medical tape.

"I'm not too sure, if we stay around for too long my dad will eventually find out I'm here and he won't let me leave again, ever but I'm not done holidaying." I winced as he pushed my fingers together so he could tape them before attaching a brace to the lower half of my arm.

"Okay well you're welcome here anytime you like, I'm sure Edward would like to see you when he returns," both Jasper and I stiffened at the name of the vampire that our friends had killed not twelve hours before. "Well you're free to go" Jasper relaxed and took my free hand to lead me out of the room while Carlisle packed up.

Before I'd set foot on the first floor of the house I was swept up into a bear hug I tried to return, obviously I was no comparison.

"Bellsy, I've missed you!" Emmett bellowed right in my ear, I flinched back.

"Inside voices Emmett, I'll end up going deaf before I'm twenty!" I mock scolded.

"Bullshit Belly, you're full of crap!"

"Language, Emmett" Esme chastised and he groaned.

"Anyway, down to business! You punched him? Are you sure you aren't blonde, Bella?" Several growls echoed through the house and Emmett let go of me before backing away.

"Are you sure that's the wisest thing to say? Your wife _is _a blonde after all and so are the sisters" I giggled.

"Bella...I uh...I didn't mean anything by it" Emmett would be lucky if he got 'any' from Rose tonight and Jasper's laughter seemed to agree.

We stayed with the Cullen's for a few days before Esme started to get worried.

"Bella, Dear, are you _sure_ Edward hasn't made contact with you since before you came here?" She asked for the millionth time today.

"I haven't seen or heard anything from him since I left Forks, Esme and I would have told you already if I had." Jasper always sat with me when I was downstairs so I wouldn't have to worry about blowing our cover about Edward's current location, after all Edward had always said I was a terrible liar. Rosalie, Emmett, Kate, Tania, Alice, Carmen and Eleazar sat around us.

"Esme, Darling, maybe it's time we called in the big guns. He should have been home by now and none of them have seen or spoken to him, perhaps it's time to call in someone that's good and getting what he wants..." Carlisle thought out loud and several snarls answered him.

"Carlisle are you crazy? You know the Volturi; they'll kill us all for letting Bella live after she found out our secret and they'll most probably try and trade Edward's location for either Jasper or Alice. Be rational, _please_" Rosalie begged.

"I'm sorry Rosalie but I don't have a better idea, that's the only other thing I can think of. Surely they'll let Bella slide and they should have an idea of where Edward is, Demetri can track him if worse comes to worst." Carlisle really had no other thoughts and I truly felt terrible.

"Carlisle, friend, if worse comes to worst they'll make us watch as they kill Bella and then they'll kill us all. That wouldn't be fair on any of us let alone Bella's family outside this world and Jacob's pack too. You cannot see like I see, my friend, Bella, if changed with have outstanding indescribable power I've never seen anything like it! Once Aro finds out, he won't leave without a fight, we need to protect our own."

"Eleazar, don't you see it? Edward is _our own_. I have no idea where my son is and I want him home" Carlisle collapsed in the arm chair.

I stood up; I couldn't listen to anymore of their arguing. Edward was dead and it was my fault so I would have to fix this.

"Jacob, get in one of the cars, we're going for a drive, _alone_" I emphasized, I knew what I had to do and only I could do it. He stood up no questions asked before taking any of the pair of keys by the door before going outside.

"Bells, tell me what we're doing" Jacob was sulking in the passenger seat because I wouldn't let him drive.

"I'm fixing things, no one else seems capable of doing anything to solve the damn problem" I was angry and I had to calm down if I wanted to get to Charlie's in one piece, yeah that's right it was time I said goodbye. As I pulled in behind my truck Jacob's face paled.

"Come on Bells, don't be stupid. You don't have to do this, the Cullen's are happy to leave you human and they can't change you without the packs consent. Drive home Bella, back to the Cullen's, you don't need to do it Bella, let's go home." He pleaded with me to reverse out of the drive way and never look back.

"Jacob, I can't tell him I'll come home only to never come home. Once I'm turned I won't be allowed to come back here, ever. The pack will hate me and want to tear us all to shreds. It's time I moved on Jacob. Please, let me do this just...just stay in the car please" I opened the door letting the ice cold air rush through.

Charlie's police car was on the grass that was still trying to grow; of course he'd be home there wasn't anywhere he could be well, other than the station and Billy's. I pushed the door open with a tap of my foot and it creaked open.

"Dad...?" I called out. No response, weird.

"Dad...?" I heard cussing and shuffling from upstairs and I made my way up the stairs, his door was set ajar and I could straight in, he was trying his best to get dressed fast enough to be able to stop me from getting a good look at his bedroom but I'd seen enough. He was sleeping with someone? Are you kidding! He's never been with _anyone _other than mum; my mouth fell open when I saw the face of the woman that was trying to cover up as best as she could. Trying to scramble off the bed, taking the sheets with her was none other than Mrs Stanley, I was fuming, and she was married for Christ sake! I turned where I was and took off back out of the house, Jacob was in the driver's seat already and I didn't care enough to argue.

"Home." I growled out, I felt like I was going to explode if I spoke anymore. Good thing that Jacob drove fast.

When we got home I tore through the front door, not literally of course, I didn't notice anyone in the lounge or the rest of the house for that matter. I was slamming the door of my room shut before I had blinked once. I crawled under the covers of the bed before I let any of the tears fall. Daddy, my dad was a home wrecker; these tears weren't tears of sadness but tears of anger. I didn't pay any attention to the knocking on the door, not even when people came through the door to try and talk. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to listen I didn't want to do anything except lay here in the soft comforter.

"Bella, dear, what happened?" Esme tried and failed.

"Isabella, what's troubling you darling?" Carmen and Eleazar tried, and failed.

"Belly, who do I need to hurt?" It was hard not to take Emmett up on his offer but I wasn't going to budge.

"Bellaaaaa, what happened when you went out? Did Jacob hurt you?" Alice, whiney little Alice that was the last straw I threw the covers away from my body my cheeks were hot and tear stained but It didn't matter.

"Alice you listen and you listen good. Jacob would _never _hurt me, _he _is my best friend, and he knows more about me than you could learn in over a thousand years. _Get out_" I snarled before returning to my silence.

No one else came to bother me and I was thankful, I didn't know nor care about the time but I soon felt my eyes closing and then darkness took over. When I woke up I was shocked to see that only two hours had passed, it felt more like two days. I stayed buried under the covers even after I heard the door swing open, I wasn't moving, not for anyone. That was until the covers disappeared from on top of me and landed in a pile on the other side of the room it took all the strength I had to be able to glare up at Jasper but I managed. I secretly hoped he'd turn around and leave but apparently luck wasn't on my side today. He walked around to the side of the bed picked me up and threw me over his shoulder; I think he was trying to change my emotions too but it wasn't working. I didn't scream, squeal or make any noise as he turned and ran down the stairs at an inhuman speed although I did feel like I was going to puke everywhere. He let me go once we were...well he was standing in the living room; he sat me down on the couch before sitting down himself. There was no one else around, they must have gone out, it was then that I understood, he wanted me to talk to explain what had happened but I didn't think I could, not without erupting into tears.

I curled into his side and he pulled me tighter against him while his hand wrapped around my back...I didn't want to move from there, ever. I felt waves of emotion come flying at me and suddenly I was filled with feelings of trust, safety, happiness and of course, love.

"Bella, please talk to me" he begged as he twisted half of his body towards me but I just shook my head. There was no way I could talk without crying, I was exhausted and that two hours of sleep hadn't helped with anything, I wanted to crawl back of the stairs and fall into the pile of covers he'd ripped off of me not long ago.

"Bella, please everyone's worried about you! Even Alice is" his tone was soft but I was angry.

"Alice doesn't give a shit about anyone except herself she's more plastic than Barbie!" I growled.

"Thank you" he chuckled and placed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"You suck" I mumbled as I buried my face in his chest.

"Talk to me Bella, I don't like the silence" he changed his approach and pulled me into his lap.

"How far away is everyone?" I wondered, I was thinking of something and we couldn't do it if they were close.

"They went over to Whitefish in Montana, Emmett will be loving the place, bears, wolves, mountain lions, they're always up for a fight" Jasper grinned, they must have been there before.

"Jas, do you trust me?" I looked up at him, resting my chin on the edge of his chest.

"With my life, what are you planning?" His hands ran through my hair mindlessly.

"Just trust me; now let's go for a drive!" I stood up, swaying on my feet from sitting down for so long. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed ;3<br>what're your thoughts on the chapter? I didn't plan on having the little paragraphs of Alice's point of view in here but at least one of you mentioned that you wondered why she was feeling the way she was... where do you think Bella is leading Jasper? ;D **

**hit the button below and review, review, review, review, review! :D **


	10. AN

**OHMYGOSH, I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AGES AND I HATE PEOPLE THAT LEAVE UNECCESSARY AUTHORS NOTES BUT IT APPEARS I'VE LOST THE REST OF MY STORY THAT I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN UP EVEN THOUGH I'D SAVED IT IN MULTIPLE PLACES D; TALKED ABOUT PISSED.  
>ANYWAY, OTHER THAN THAT I'M STILL GOING TO LOOK FOR MY STORY BUT I LOST ONE OF MY OLD ONES AS WELL _<strong>

**I DON'T WANT THE GIVE UP ON THIS STORY BUT IT APPEARS I'VE LOST ALL MY IDEAS ALONG WITH MY STORY, I AM HOWEVER STARTING A DEMETRI/BELLA STORY, IT'S GOING TO FOLLOW BELLA FROM FORKS TO ITALY WITH QUITE A FEW TWISTS, AND ONCE AGAIN ISABELLA SWAN WILL BE BLESSED WITH A BACK BONE :D**

**ALSO, DON'T ASK WHY I'M WRITING ALL THIS IN CAPITALS...I DO THIS A LOT, WITH EVERYONE I TALK TO ON A REGULAR BASIS C;**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, IF PEOPLE ARE DYING FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO WHERE I COULD TAKE IT LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS, IF I END UP CARRYING ON WITH ANY IDEAS LEFT BY REVIEWERS YOU WILL GET MENTIONS WHEN IDEAS ARE YOURS :)**

**I THINK THAT'S ALL SO UNTIL THEN,**  
><strong>(L)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY OKAY, I KNOW I SAID I'D LOST THE STORY BUT I FOUND IT :D  
>You guys have no idea how stupid i feel, turns out i hadn't lost it...only forgotten what I'd called it _<br>so my offer still stands, if any of you have any ideas/contributions to the general direction you think/guess my story is headed, leave them in a review and i'll read through them and maybe even include them...special mentions will be posted in these little notes if your ideas are used :)  
><strong>  
><strong>so read it, review it and don't forget to enjoy it too! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>We were in the car, I'd instructed him to drive to the airport but that was all I was saying. We were roughly ten minutes away from the airport when my phone started ringing, Alice, I answered but I wouldn't talk to her for long.<p>

"What do you want?" My left hand held the phone to my ear while my other hand held Jasper's.

"Bella, come back home, _now_" she growled out from the other end of the line.

"Not going to happen Alice, we're on a mission!"

"_Oh yeah? _Does Jasper know where this mission is going to take him? You're going to get Jasper killed Bella! Just come home, damn it!" She was angry and there was fighting in the background; Rosalie was there, no doubt. I didn't bother listening to their argument, I hung up on Alice before turning my phone off and throwing it to the back seat.

"Bella, what did she mean by _you're going to get Jasper killed_?" Shit, I'd forgotten about his enhanced hearing.

"Exactly that, she thinks I'm going to get you killed..." I let go of his hand and pulled my legs onto the seat.

"And why would she think that?"

"Because any normal vampire would have reason to think that..." I toyed with the bottom of my shirt not looking up at him or the airport that was fast approaching.

"Bella, where are we going?" I knew he hadn't changed the topic, it was just a different approach at getting the answers he wanted.

"I'll tell you when we get into the airport; just remember you said you trust me with your life. I need you to know that I wouldn't be doing this if I thought it was possible for you to get hurt in the process" my voice was barely above a whispered, I was worried that he'd hate me for not telling him of my plans, that Alice would get to the airport before we found a plane to board, that things wouldn't go the way I'd hoped they would...

Jasper parked the car, climbed out and led the way into the building which by the way, was in need of a major re-modelling. I was almost jogging to keep up with him, and he was emitting waves of anger.

"Jas, would you just stop!" He whirled around and there was less than twenty centimetres between us.

"We're inside now tell me where we're going" obviously he was done with questions.

"Volterra" as soon as the word formed on my lips his whole face contorted into a mask of anger.

"Are you insane? You really do want to get us both killed! What made you even think about going there Bella?" He wasn't far from yelling and because of that we were getting the occasional glance from people that walked past.

"No, last time I checked I wasn't insane, I don't want to get either of us killed, and you'll think I'm a complete nut job for saying it but I feel like it's where I'm _supposed_ to be, I only thought that would be where you wanted to be too, I'm sorry for assuming..." and then, his arms were around my waist and he was kissing me. At first I was frozen in shock and then I relaxed into his chest.

"Never" kiss "think" kiss "I" kiss "don't" kiss "want" kiss "to" kiss "be" kiss "with" kiss "you". I laughed when he was finished, I loved Jasper Hale and I wouldn't trade him for anyone.

"I'm sorry, on both accounts. But if we want to find a plane before we have to deal with everyone dragging us back to the mansion, you should probably let me go..." I waited for my feet to hit the ground only, they didn't. Instead, he'd moved me to his back and there I was in the middle of the airport getting a piggy back from a vampire. I was so glad that my parents weren't there to see this.

After listening to Jasper sweet talk to clueless woman behind the desk, we were given tickets for a plane that was heading to Naples, Italy, departing in twenty minutes. We had to rush through airport security to make it to the plane on time and when we did, I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips; we'd beaten Alice and the rest of the clan. I settled into my seat leaning on Jasper's cold arm as the plane took off and couldn't wait to get into Italy, I'd never been overseas before and going with Jasper well, that just made it all the more exciting.

We didn't do much on the plane, there wasn't much to talk about that could be said within hearing distance of the rest of the passengers on the plane, Jasper shifted uncomfortably occasionally and I realised how stupid it was to come on a plane full of humans so every time Jasper shifted uncomfortably I'd started apologising. I dozed off on his arm a couple of times and we watched out the window as the sky turned from light to dark and the sun turned into the moon as well as watching the stars sparkle in the darkness beyond the plane. When Naples came into view and the plane began its descent back to the ground I was more thrilled than I was when the plane took off eight hours ago. We passed through security again and Jasper took my hand leading me out the door while everyone else stood miserably while they waited for their luggage to pass through on the conveyor belt.

"Jas, do you need to hunt?" He was walking towards the trees that acted as a boundary for the airport and then I realised, of course we were going to be running and we couldn't exactly do that in front of everyone, could we?

"I'll be fine until we reach Volterra and besides, there isn't anyone here to look after you while I'm gone" he pulled me to his chest, curling me up like a ball and then as a squinted my eyes shut he took off.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now" Jasper whispered. He'd stopped somewhere, under the cover of a few trees, it was still dark out so the tree cover wasn't really necessary.  
>It turns out that we were standing just outside the city which was surrounded by a cobblestone wall that appeared to run the whole way around the city and at the very back of the gorgeous town, sat an amazing castle with details so fine they were indescribable.<p>

"Is that where we're going?" I asked, stupid I know.

"Yep, that is Volterra and _that;_" he pointed at the castle "is the home of the Volturi." He still didn't seem all that happy about being here but he obviously wasn't as mad as he was earlier.

"So…do you need to hunt _now_?" He didn't look thirsty but if Edward were here he'd want to be as strong as possible then again, Jasper _wasn't _Edward.

"Nope, let's just get it over and done with" he took my hand and stepped out of the shadows of the trees, further towards the gates two heads snapped towards us, even from where we stood I could see the features of their faces, pale skin, red eyes. They had vampires on guard patrol? We were screwed.

Instead of walking into the perfectly well lit reception we were _escorted _through an incredibly dark underground tunnel by two incredibly angry vampires. Jasper had his arm wrapped around my waist to the point where I was almost walking in front of him, not that I cared at all. I did however care about the fact that the two vampires were talking about snack time, _human _snack time.

"Who would have thought, Jasper Hale with a _human _right in front of the gate to our _vampire free city_" the tall one said.

"Um...darling I don't know if you noticed but I wouldn't exactly call it vampire free then again, you don't really strike me as the sharpest tool in the shed" I said which earned me a feral growl from him so Jasper picked me up and moved me to the other side of his body.

"Finally someone that knows what's going on" a voice that sounded like it was made of ice came from the shadows further up ahead. "Felix here is probably the bluntest tool in the shed I'm quite positive he didn't expect you to talk. I'm Jane and Master Aro is waiting for you." She motioned us forward and Jasper went to follow when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Jane, you said we could have _snack time_!" Felix growled, it was like he was a child that hadn't gotten their way.

"Not now Felix, there's something Master Aro needs from these two now disappear the way you came, you too Demetri" the vampire that had been silent the whole time nodded and then whacked Felix over the head before taking off like a bat out of hell.

We followed Jane down the corridor; it was easier to walk down the hall behind her we didn't have to worry about her joking about snacking on my later because she walked in silence. When we stopped we were in a huge hall there were three throne type chairs each with a different carved pattern, in each chair sat the three I assumed were the royals. There were a few others hovering around but they stayed further back away from all the drama, no doubt.

"Delivered in one piece, completely unharmed, Master Aro, much to Felix's displeasure" Jane took her place off to the side next to a boy that looked just as young a she while Jasper stood in front of me as if he was trying to shield me.

"Oh mio, fratelli potrebbe essere?" the one in the centre spoke, right, of course, Italian.

"Aro, non essere un pazzo! E 'irrealizzabile!" the white haired man spoke next and even though I'd never heard any Italian before it was like I had a translator installed inside my brain.

"Jas, are they...are they talking about me?" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it, all eyes in the room, both already noticed and those I hadn't noticed turned to me.

"You understood?" the one that hadn't spoken yet questioned.

"Well...yeah I guess, I don't know what they said exactly they said something along the lines of 'could it be?' and then 'don't be silly, it is impossible' I mean, I've never spoken Italian or any other language before, other than English so I'm kind really confused.. I mean, how can I understand a language I've never been taught before! It's ridiculous...and I'm over talking aren't I?"

"Perhaps it is so, brother. And yes, you were over talking a bit little one." He spoke back, finally someone that recognised that I talk!

"Brothers, guests, perhaps a conversation more private is best. Oh forgive me young one, I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus" even though I could now put a name to their face it didn't make me any more comfortable. "Mr Hale, will you two be staying long?"

"We're unsure at the moment Aro, this wasn't exactly a planned visit" Jasper's voice was emotionless he was probably just as confused as I.

"Oh of course you can decide after the cards are on the table, shall we?" Aro made his way to the door signalling that we should follow and then Caius and Marcus followed us.

Jasper and I sat on one side of the table while the brothers sat on the other, not before Aro retrieved a book from one of the many shelves that lined the ridiculously large room. The book looked like it had been sitting there for far too long and had collected a hefty amount of dust too.

"Just before we get any deeper, you _are _Isabella are you not?" Caius questioned rather rudely.

"I am, but I prefer Bella" I corrected.

"Isabella it is then" Marcus chimed in; there would be no winning this.

"Isabella, I'm assuming you already know of vampires, correct?" it seemed Aro was getting straight to business.

"Would I be here if I didn't know? Stupid questions deserve stupid answers." Jasper squeezed my hand silently telling me to behave, great.

"Alright then, perhaps we should just tell the story brothers?" they both nodded, Caius more hesitant than Marcus. Aro opened the heavy book and it's front cover hit the table hard as dust flew everywhere flicking through the pages until he found what he wanted, he then began to read.

"La leggenda dice che dice che una principessa vampire sarà farsi conoscere. II suo nome significa Isabella 'Gods promessa' caduta per un bevitore animale provocando conflictto nella congrega immune agli attacchi mentali come un essere umano una volta che si accende I suoi poter saranno constantemente l'aggionamento. Lei colpirà la paura in quelli che attraversano quelli che ama e quelli che hanno calpestato le dita dei piedi sono pronti a strisciare per forgivness. Sia con un bel viso e l'anima sarà impossibile non amare questa ragazza di buon cuore, destinato a vivere reali che risiederanno con coloro che adatta il titolo." He finished with a deep breath as if he'd been talking for hours when in fact he'd spoken it in about thirty seconds.

"Okay, all I understood was 'vampire princess, Isabella, God's promise, animal drinker, conflict, human, turned, powers, upgrading, fear, beautiful face and soul, love, destined and royals' let's try English this time maybe?" They didn't seem to be clearing my confusion only making it worse.

"Okay, it roughly translates to 'the legend says that says a vampire princess will make herself known. Her name Isabella meaning 'Gods promise' falling for an animal drinker causing conflict in the coven immune to mental attacks as a human once she is turned her powers will be constantly upgrading. She will strike fear in those that cross the ones she loves and those that have stepped on her toes will be prepared to grovel for forgivness. With both a beautiful face and soul it will be impossible not to love this kind hearted girl, destined to live amongst royals she will reside with those who fit the title' happy now?" I couldn't speak, nod, or move. They thought I was this all mighty vampire princess and that people were going to fear me? _Hell, _they even thought I was beautiful.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I think you're talking to the wrong Isabella." Even as I said the words I doubted them.

"Oh really? Your name is Isabella, you're falling for Jasper who just so happens to be an animal drinker, both your face and soul are already beautiful, you already understand Italian without ever speaking or learning it prior to your visit to Volterra, you've come to visit the _vampire royals_, I think you know where you belong. The only thing that we know nothing of is the mental attacks and the coven conflict, but only time will tell" Caius had cut Aro off as he'd opened his mouth to speak.

"Even if I was this Isabella you speak of, what am I supposed to do, I have no idea what a princess does, I don't know Italian, I sure as hell don't know how to make people fear me _and _I don't even want to be changed yet." It was like I was trying to convince myself that what they were saying couldn't be true but even as I heard myself say it, I knew that there was no escaping it.

Meanwhile Jasper was radiating guilt so strongly that I was about to start feeling guilty for sitting at the table.

"Mr Hale, what is it that you feel so guilty about?" Aro questioned Jasper for the first time and I automatically wished he hadn't, as he looked from me to Jasper realisation dawned on his face. "Isabella it seems there has already been conflict in the Cullen coven, perhaps you would like to explain what is behind Jasper's guilt? I could always contact Carlisle I'm sure he'd be happy to explain..." Aro was getting really annoying.

"He wouldn't, what I mean to say is he cannot explain if he doesn't know what there is to feel guilty about."

"Bella, don't" Jasper had stopped the feelings of guilt "you don't have to explain it, he's like Edward only he needs physical contact and he can see everything," Jasper extended his hand across the table towards the Volturi brothers and Aro took it without hesitation and then entered a trance like state.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS IN ORDER: (just quietly, these probably aren't exact...i used google translate ;D)<br>**Aro - "Oh my, brothers could it be?"  
>Caius – "Aro, don't be a fool! It's impossible!"<p>

Aro – "the legend says that says a vampire princess will make herself known. Her name Isabella meaning 'Gods promise' falling for an animal drinker causing conflict in the coven immune to mental attacks as a human once she is turned her powers will be constantly upgrading. She will strike fear in those that cross the ones she loves and those that have stepped on her toes will be prepared to grovel for forgivness. With both a beautiful face and soul it will be impossible not to love this kind hearted girl, destined to live amongst royals she will reside with those who fit the title."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay well it's safe to say i SUCK at remembering to update D;  
>i haven't updated for like three weeks and i'm so sorry to those of you that're actually liking the story! _<br>anyway, here's the next part :) five reviews by this time tomorrow (where ever you are) and i'll upload the next part straight away :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on The Only Exception:<br>**_

_**"Mr Hale, what is it that you feel so guilty about?" Aro questioned Jasper for the first time and I automatically wished he hadn't, as he looked from me to Jasper realisation dawned on his face. "Isabella it seems there has already been conflict in the Cullen coven, perhaps you would like to explain what is behind Jasper's guilt? I could always contact Carlisle I'm sure he'd be happy to explain..." Aro was getting really annoying.**_

_**"He wouldn't, what I mean to say is he cannot explain if he doesn't know what there is to feel guilty about."**_

_**"Bella, don't" Jasper had stopped the feelings of guilt "you don't have to explain it, he's like Edward only he needs physical contact and he can see everything," Jasper extended his hand across the table towards the Volturi brothers and Aro took it without hesitation and then entered a trance like state.**_

* * *

><p>When he left the state Jasper's thoughts had put him into he sat there in shock much like I had when I'd heard the legend.<p>

"Brothers, it appears Isabella and Jasper are the reason Demetri can no longer find Edward, he's no longer living as a member of the walking dead, and it seems Edward didn't take too kindly to having his heart broken. Isabella, Jasper on behalf of my brothers I would like to offer you a temporary if not permanent home here in the castle of Volturi but we'd like it if you somehow kept your knowledge of the vampire princess legend to yourselves, so what do you say...will you stay with us?" Aro was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I looked to Jasper who seemed to be deep in thought until he looked up at me and winked.

"Aro we'd like to accept your offer for now although I am unsure how long we will be staying here for, I wasn't sure why I wanted to come here in the first place" I wondered why Jasper was letting me do all the talking, more importantly I wondered why I was so comfortable talking to the vampire kings on behalf of Jasper, Edward always had to answer on my behalf I would be lucky if I managed to get two words out on a regular basis. "Also, would it be too much to ask that you keep your knowledge about Edward to yourselves, Rosalie is the only other Cullen that knows and we'd very much appreciate keeping it that way."**  
><strong>  
>"Innamorato di corso" Marcus spoke as he stood up "now, let's take you to your room I'm sure flying has drained your energy" Marcus seemed to be the one that cared the most, I looked to Jasper for his approval and he just nodded so I stood and followed Marcus out the door. I pulled the door shut as we left the three vampires sitting there and as we walked I realised that I'd never find my way back to the beginning even if I had too.<p>

"Did you get along with the Cullen's?" Marcus had an accent that tied his words together perfectly.

"Yes, Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were like siblings, and I loved Edward very much. Emmett was easily the easiest to be around, everyone one else treated me like I was a piece of glass making sure they didn't hug me too tightly, I mean I was lucky if Edward kissed me on a regular basis! Emmett didn't really care how rough he was; he wanted to give me a bear hug so I received a bear hug. Edward didn't really let me near Jasper not on my own anyway; he always said Jasper was unpredictable; it seemed majority of the Cullen's thought that. I had to keep my distance for the sake of Edward's sanity and when he found out Jasper had been in my room a few times he lost it, forcing Jasper to leave their family. Alice drove me home that day, I didn't want to see Edward I was so angry with him! I called my friend Jacob, Alice's visions can't see past him, and we followed Jasper up to the Denali clan. We were there for a few days before Rosalie came up to warn us that Edward would be there soon and that we had to leave, he arrived before we could scatter and Jasper let the Denali sisters end him. Even though he was over a hundred, he still has the maturity of a seventeen year old; he would not have taken kindly to me leaving him for Jasper. It was then that everyone decided that we'd have to keep this from the rest of the Cullen's, the entire Denali clan, Rose, Jasper and Jacob no longer had the problem of having to hide their thoughts from Edward, it would have been a lot easier to lie." I was out of breath by the time I'd finished relaying the story and there was an outline of a smile appearing on Marcus' face.

"What about you? Didn't Edward's mind reading have an effect on you? Wasn't it easier for you to lie too?" We'd stopped outside a carved door when Marcus spoke his next questions.

"Edward's ability had no affect on me, it was like the thoughts he heard were on the FM radio stations and my brain was running on AM, and I'm a terrible liar anyway so I tried to avoid the questions as much as I could" he nodded his head and it was almost as if you could see the cogs turning in his head.

Instead of asking another question Marcus turned and opened the door to reveal a room, beautifully decorated with things that looked like they belonged thousands of years ago, not in the year 2011. On the other side of the room there was another door that appeared to lead to a bathroom that was probably just as extravagant as the bedroom was.

"Would you like me to stay? Otherwise I'll be in my office and bedroom which are just across the hall if you need anything" for reasons I had no explanation for, I was glad that Marcus would be just across the hall maybe it was so that meant Caius couldn't be...

"You can stay if you'd like or we could go over to your office, that's if you've got work to do...I'm not all that tired to be honest. My sleeping pattern has been messed up for a while now and I can't sleep in my clothes I'll need some pyjamas at some point..." I didn't really feel like being alone, being alone always led to excessive thinking.

"Oh of course, I'll get Aro to send Jane out to get you and Jasper some clothes I'm sure it won't be a hassle," I watched as he picked up the phone at his desk before dialling a few buttons, he only spoke for about a minute before placing the phone back on the hook.

"Now, what would you like to do while we wait?" The way he spoke made it sound like he was stuck babysitting her and had it come from anyone else she probably would have called them on it, but there was something strange, different, about Marcus.

"When were you turned?" I asked.

"No one kept records of dates or anything back then like they do now, so it is just about impossible to tell of the exact year, all I remember is that I was nineteen when I was bitten."

"Do you three kings have queens to match?" His face seemed to fall when I asked this question.

"Caius and Aro do, sadly my mate was killed Aro's need for three kings is the only reason I stay around there is no way the world could go back to being ruled by the Romanian coven. They are barbarians compared to us. Aro's mate is Sulpicia and Caius is tied to Athenadora. What about your family, any siblings?"

"I'm an only child, my parents when I was six months old my mother took me off to California leaving my dad behind in Forks and when I was five my mother and I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I visited my dad when we had summer break, we spent most of our time fishing with Billy Black, I ate nothing but fish for dinner for weeks, Jacob and his two sisters Rachel and Rebecca were my best friends, I haven't heard from the girls in a while but Jacob is still my best friend. Just before we left here I'd caught my dad doing something I never thought he would do and I kind of left without saying goodbye or anything, if people found out Charlie would be labelled as a home wrecker. He did the unforgivable and I didn't know how to handle it so here I we are." That was a brief summary of the first seventeen messed up years of my life.

"I see, well you're more than welcome to make this your home, my brothers and I would be more than happy to welcome you, even if you are a human. Although that would mean we have the right to be ten times more protective of you." Marcus seemed to have recovered from my question about their mates and I was more than happy to play along.

"Depending on things, we might just do that. I'm sure Jasper will want to go home soon though, they've been his family for far longer than he's known me, besides I feel bad for bringing him over here without telling him of my plans before we'd reached the airport." Marcus was sitting in the arm chair next to me before I could blink.

"Isabella, I much like Edward have a power only I can see ties, relationship ties. That boy loves you, even if he tries to deny it, it wouldn't have mattered if you were dragging him to the fiery pits of hell he'd follow you anywhere you felt the need to go." Marcus covered my hand with his and I'm quite positive we were having a somewhat father-daughter moment.

"What other relationship ties can you see?" seeing the ties of a relationship sounds far more interesting than being able to read minds.

"I can see that you love Jasper just as much if not more than he loves you, Jane will be glad to see that she'll finally have a friend in the castle, Alec, Demetri and Felix will all be brothers to you, Caius and Aro will both be like uncles to you, while Sulpicia and Athenadora will be much like aunts to you."

"And what about you?" I asked.

"What?"

"You didn't mention what you would be to me..." I pointed out.

"Oh well, our tie is a little odd. Don't think that I'm trying to force this idea into your head but from the look of the tie at the moment, from being with your for half an hour today, it's almost as if we're creating some sort of father-daughter bond." Well that would explain the feeling before, wouldn't it?

"I suppose that wouldn't be bad, at least I don't have that tie with Caius right?"

"Isabella, we can stop this if you'd like...the ties aren't set in stone, we can change them you know" Marcus seemed to want me to know everything tonight.

"Marcus, perhaps we could get into this conversation again when I decide to be turned. We don't have to agree to anything do we? Staying in the castle doesn't mean I have to become a princess in less than thirty minutes does it?" By now he'd pulled his hand back, thinking I didn't want the contact.

"I suppose not, just a little warning my dear, I believe that Aro might just try and push you to speed up your change before you settle on a date. The sooner it happens, the sooner he can throw a party." We both laughed at this and at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Jasper," Marcus stood to sit back behind his desk.

"How did you get us across the hall? I would have thought Aro would have a room furnished in his wing" Jasper was carrying a bag that was over flowing with clothes and the essentials like shampoo, conditioner and such.

"It wasn't as difficult as one might think; I just offered to take her to your room and brought her to my end of the castle. Aro can't complain because I've already made the decision." Marcus didn't sound as happy as he had before and he kept his eyes trained on whatever he had spread out on his desk, perhaps it was time we left him in peace.

"We'll leave you to it Marcus, I'll see you tomorrow" he nodded, not looking up as I stood and left with Jasper.

"What did you two talk about?" Jasper asked me as I cleaned my teeth.

"Not much, he talked a bit about him, I told him of my life up until now. He seems different to the other brothers, not as Grinch-like" Jasper had already pulled the covers back for me and he was sitting on the other side of the bed when he burst into laughter.

"Bella, did you just compare the brothers to the Grinch? As in, the green thing Dr Seuss created to hate Christmas?"

"Oh shut up, Jas! I did just compare them to that Grinch yes, I wasn't aware that there was another Grinch. Maybe I'm a little overtired..." I yawned as if to prove my point.

"You don't say!" Jasper was in a surprisingly good mood tonight and it was annoying me immensely.

"Jasper, you can go relay the message to Aro if you'd like, I'm tired and I'm going to bed so be quiet!" I rolled over so my back was to him.

"G'night Darlin'" Jasper's voice was right by my ear and his arm was around my waist and that was where I fell asleep**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION IN ORDER: (just quietly, these probably aren't exact...i used google translate ;D)<strong>

**Marcus says 'innamorato di corso' THIS REALLY CONFUSED ME, i mean i'd be a heck of a lot easier if i actually knew italian but sadly, i dont _**  
><strong>google translate:<strong>  
><strong>types in 'of course sweetheart' English - Italian, translation: innamorato di corso**  
><strong>THE I REVERSED IT<strong>  
><strong>types in 'innamorato di corso' Italian - English, translation: in love with the course**

**so i was like o_o the fuuuck?**  
><strong>anyone that's reading this and can correct me on my google translate translations, please don't hesitate :) xo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW GUYS, I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE MARCUSBELLA RELATION :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**here's the next part :) five reviews by this time tomorrow (where ever you are) and i'll upload the next part straight away :3**

* * *

><p>I woke up to find sun shining in through curtains that hadn't been shut, damn it! If they'd been shut I probably would have slept for even longer, I wouldn't have minded that. I rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty; Jasper wasn't in the bathroom either. So after I brushed my hair and teeth I knocked on the door that I'd left Marcus's study through last night, I could hear people mumbling on the other side of the strangely carved wood and after being acknowledged I pushed the door open. Jasper sat in the seat I was in last night and Marcus was in the same position behind his desk only this time he was actually looking at Jasper.<p>

"Pomeriggio il mio caro" Marcus greeted me with a half smile.

"Afternoon" I responded as I fell into Jasper's lap. "What were you two discussing?" I asked as I breathed in his scent.

"Nothing major, he just explained a few things you were talking about last night like the ties. Why didn't you mention that last night?" was he annoyed that I'd forgotten to mention that?

"I'm sorry; my memory isn't that great when I'm tired. I could go sit in that other chair if you'd like, maybe I'd remember if I wasn't getting drunk off your scent" I made a move to get up and move to the next chair but Jasper only tightened his arm around my waist.

"So not happening, Darlin'" he grinned down at me.

"So what's on the agenda today, shopping, more sleeping, becoming lunch?" Apparently I was the only one that seemed to joke about being human while I was surrounded by vampires. "Wow guys, you shouldn't laugh so hard you might get a stitch. It was a joke, lighten up!"

"That's not something we'll be joking about Isabella, ever. You need food before we do anything, Jasper will take you back to your room where I'll get Alec to bring you up some food" wow, he was already sounding like a father.

"Mkay, see you later then." I shrugged as I walked past him and out the door.

When we were back in our room Jasper closed the door and I fell back onto the bed, he stayed over by the door, arms folded watching me. I was angry, not for any clearly visible reason, I was just angry.

"Bella, please don't be angry with me" Jasper begged as he crossed the room at human pace.

"I'm not angry with you Jasper, I swear it" he took me into his arms before leaning back into the millions of pillows that sat on the bed. I let my head fall to his silent heart while he smoothed small circles on my clothed hip, I held onto him like a toddler would their mother, like he was the only thing making my heart beat. My anger faded away as I relaxed further into him, replaced by an emotion I couldn't put a name too.

"Now, this emotion better be directed at me" he growled into my ear cheekily before he'd rolled over so I was wedged underneath his grinning face, at least he liked this emotion, I mimicked his grin and then he closed the distance between our mouths. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter against him while my fingers threaded through his hair, pulling and tugging on each strand as our tongues fought. There was a knock at the door which had to be Alec and Jasper's head shot up, his eyes pitch black, a look of frustration on his face, clearly he wasn't going to get up to answer the door and there was no way I was going to do it so instead of asking Alec to come in I just pulled his face back to mine and Jasper was more than happy to comply.

Alec continued to knock a few more times; of course he could hear my heart beat which meant I was obviously in the room. Ignoring the knocking as best I could I reached down to the hem of Jasper's shirt and he pulled away long enough to look down at me to make sure I knew what I was doing and then he let me pull it over his head and dispose of it on the floor. I hadn't noticed the knocking on the door had stopped until it came back at least three times as loud which was loud enough to make me jump...well as best I could under a stone body.

"Isabella, I'm coming in!" Marcus' voice bellowed on the other side of the door. Well shit.

Before Jasper just had enough time to get off me before the door flew open and Marcus followed by Alec burst into the room and I swear, I could have _died _from embarrassment. I felt my whole body heat up within about two seconds and all I wanted to do was crawl under the covers and hide. On the other hand Jasper, shirtless in the light coming through the window was an absolutely amazing sight, better than anything I'd ever seen before. I didn't know how many scars he was covered in but the way they glimmered differently to the rest of his chest made him all the more breathtaking. He must have noticed I was watching him because he looked over at me, winking before scooping up his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Perhaps we should find Mr Hale a room further towards Aro's quarters, what do you say Alec?" Marcus was really taking the 'fatherly' thing in the completely opposite direction he was supposed to.

"Don't even think about answering, Alec" I crossed my arms across my chest before glaring at the both of them. It was then that I thought up a pretty decent idea.

"Marcus have you informed your brothers of our _ties_yet?" My glare turned into a grin as the emotion drained from his face. "Perhaps they'd like to know, maybe I'll go for a walk...join me Jas?" I climbed off my bed grabbing Jasper's hand all the while wishing that both Marcus and Alec wouldn't move until we'd come back, they watched us walk past as if they were frozen in place.

"ISABELLA!" I heard Marcus' bellowing voice come from behind us once we'd reached the end of the hallway; turning to look back down the hallway there wasn't any movement or any more yelling.

"Run me to the hall?" he was still looking down the hall as he lifted me into his arms and he turned to run towards the hall.

"What happened...what did you do back there Bella?"

"I...I don't know what I did, I expected them to come running after us trust me, I'm just as confused as you are" we reached the throne room and Jasper placed me on my feet keeping my left hand in his right. Walking into the room I saw that Aro and Caius were already lounging about in their thrones.

"Ah Isabella, buon pomeriggio mia Cara, ho fiducia che hai dormito bene? Non saprei da dove Marcus è vero?"

"Afternoon Aro, Caius. I have an idea of Marcus' whereabouts I'm sure he'll be down in no time, I was just wondering if Jasper and I could go exploring today perhaps out in the city? We didn't exactly get the chance to explore on our way into the city..." Jasper gave me a confused look before shaking his head.

"Oh of course mia cara, only...do you think you could wait an hour or so, Marcus, Caius and I would like to introduce both of you to the guard in about half an hour...if my brother ever shows up" Aro rolled his eyes before turning back to his thrown.

"Of course Aro, not a problem Jasper and I will go back to our room and see if Marcus is there."

"Grazie caro" and just like that, we were dismissed.

"Bella what are you doing?" Jasper asked as we walked back down the hallway to our room.

"It'll all work out Jas, I know things" I grinned up at him.

"Alec, I swear when you release me I'll have you set alight!" Marcus was shouting from our room.

"Master, do you really think I can take away my _own _senses? Surely you can see that this isn't my doing and as if I'd risk being set on fire!" Alec retorted sarcastically.  
>"Ladies, ladies have no fear for we have returned!" I announced letting Jasper's hand go so I could pose like superman. Marcus staggered forward about half a step before grabbing my by the shoulder.<p>

"Isabella what have you done?" He asked with a slight hint of worry.

"Your brothers are looking for you Marcus...something about being late?" If it were possible the colour would have drained from his face as he turned and rushed through the door towards the hall and the three of us followed him soon after, Jasper carrying me of course.

"My apologies brothers, something came up that was quite confusing" Marcus apologised as we entered through the arched doorways.

"Not to worry Marcus, our visit from Isabella kept us from coming to find you ourselves" Aro grinned up at me while Caius spoke to his brother.

"Brothers, you must know that I'm sorry for not coming to you earlier..." Marcus apologised again.

"We understand brother" Caius assured him it was fine, even though they were obviously talking about completely different things.

"Wait...you do?" Marcus' confusion was obvious, I didn't have to be Jasper to know that.

"Of course brother, why wouldn't we?" It was then that I burst into laughter capturing the eyes of Alec, Jasper and the brothers.

"Isabella, what on Earth is it that you are laughing at?" Aro glanced around puzzled.

"Marcus, I didn't tell them anything I asked them if Jasper and I could go exploring today!" I laughed some more as he realised that he'd just been played.

"Marcus what is our Isabella referring to?" When he didn't make a move to explain himself, Aro rose from his throne and went to grab Marcus' hand to see for himself.

"Wait!" I spoke louder than I had to "I was referring to the fact that Marcus wants to adopt me...of sorts. He thinks...thinks it would be good for me to have someone that I viewed as a fatherly figure in this gloomy place." As if to emphasise my point I glanced around screwing my nose up at the dark plain walls.

"Is this true, brother? You wish to adopt our Isabella?" Aro arched a perfect eyebrow at his brother.

"Yes brother, it is true."

"Then I will personally see that it gets done, I've not seen you like this in many years brother and it has been far too long" he beamed down at his brother before returning to his seat.

"Isabella, Mr Hale, if you don't fancy being trampled by the rest of the Volturi I suggest coming to stand with Marcus" Caius motioned towards his brother and we quickly made our way over to the brother that sat on the right just before about twenty vampires entered through the same doors we had.

I reached my hand out towards Jasper's and automatically felt ten times calmer even with all they eyes that were trained on me. Aro stood up, raising his arms high before opening his mouth to greet his family.

"Benvenuti ragazzi e ragazze, signore e signori vi abbiamo riuniti qui oggi. Amici miei, oggi è un'occasione molto speciale si vede che siamo il benvenuto a due meravigliosi persone nella congrega dei Volturi, uno che è completamente off-limits per coloro chenon possono maestro perfetto controllo della vostra sete di sangue e l'altro che è da una congregache sono I l'esatto contrario di noi. Come si può già dire che beve il sangue di animali e può continuare per farlo, se vuole. Senza ulterior indugi mi piacerebbe incontrare tutti voi Jasper Hale e Isabella Volturi. Jasper, proprio come tutti voi non avrà un trattamento speciale e lui si allenerà con voi e più tardi che sarà lui a svolgere missioni come tutti avete fatto" he finished talking and then sat back in his throne.

"Why does the human already have our name?" A vampire from the back questioned.

"Corin my dear, that is because Master Marcus has offered to adopt our precious Isabella" Aro beamed at me and I decided that that man was far to smiley for his own good.

"Does that mean we don't get to eat her?" the voice I recognised as Felix spoke followed by a slapping sound and four vicious snarls, I smoothed circles on the back of Jasper's hand in an attempt to calm him before he ripped Felix to shreds.

"I'll take that as a no..." he said with a chuckle.

"Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec I'm assigning you to Isabella if there's a time where Jasper is unavailable and there isn't one of you there to watch her, there will be hell to pay am I understood?" I rolled my eyes at Aro.

"Yes Master" they responded at the same time.

"If there are no further questions, you may return to whatever you were pre occupied with" Caius dismissed everyone. Jasper released my hand and chose to wrap his arms around my waist so he was holding me tighter, Demetri, Alec, Jane and Felix were still hovering, watching me. Oh great, now I'm dealing with jealous, possessive Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION IN ORDER: (just quietly, these probably aren't exact...i used google translate ;D)<strong>

****Marcus – "Afternoon my dear"  
><strong>Aro – "good afternoon my dear, I trust that you slept well? You wouldn't know where Marcus is would you?"<strong>  
><strong>Aro – "Thank you dear"<strong>  
><strong>Aro – "Welcome boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen we have gathered you here today. My friends, today is a very special occasion you see we're welcoming two wonderful people into the Volturi coven, one who is completely off limits to those of you who cannot master perfect control of your bloodlust and the other who is from a coven who are the polar opposite to us. As you can already tell he drinks the blood of animals and may continue to do so if he wishes. Without further ado I'd like you all to meet Jasper Hale and Isabella Volturi. Jasper, much like all of you will have no special treatment and he will train with you and later on he'll carry out missions just like all of you did."<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW GUYS, I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS, ANY ISSUES WITH THE STORY, OR EVEN WHAT YOU'RE LIKING :D 3<br>**


End file.
